<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fish Fish Fall in love [completed] by Ambalam7700</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115688">Fish Fish Fall in love [completed]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambalam7700/pseuds/Ambalam7700'>Ambalam7700</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hellboy - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Completed, F/M, NSFW, Romance, light fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambalam7700/pseuds/Ambalam7700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We follow a girl named Charlotte as she gets transferred to the New Jersey branch of the BPRD. She’s a mystery monster, which really just means she’s green with a good nose, and a few extra bits.<br/>Follow her as she helps track down a nasty clan of Witches selling human meat at the troll market she was raised in.<br/>There will be much romancing, there will be battles, there will be mysteries, and while I have a dry ass sense of humour, I’ll try to add a tinge of comedy where I can.<br/>This is a feel good, mutual pining, not so slow- slow build.<br/>THERE WILL BE MATURE NO-NO CHAPTERS later on, and I WILL WARN YOU NOW. I am working on being more descriptive in romance and battle scenes, so if this isn’t your jazz, I get it.<br/>THIS WILL BE GOING THROUGH CONTINUOUS EDITING.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abe Sapien/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ch 1: trips and intros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Howdy. I've learned I have particular tastes this site hasn't been providing me, so here I am providing it for others. Heres a sapien x oc. I don't give a faaaaq how cringetastic oc x whatever pairings can be. We all know you're not above this kinda trash, and neither am I. I'm the big gay baby that gets to decide how this dumpster fire goes.  So here is my addition to the Abe Sapien fandom.</p><p>P.S. this is gonna have some nsfw jazz in it later on. Read or skip, don't matter. </p><p>P.P.S. My favorite person in the world that I am not related too, has helped edit this dumpster fire of cringyness. :)</p><p> </p><p>Like many of the supernatural beings that work for the BPRD, I didn't just stumble into this line of work, I was born into it. I grew up in the tunnels of troll market like a feral animal for the first 15 years of my life. I got the best education the market had to offer. I learned how to feed and clothe myself, I learned good navigation skills, I gained a sharp awareness and a sharper tongue, and most of all, I learned to fight.</p><p>That was my life for 15 years. But don't let that fool you, I don't age quite like humans do, I was still a child when the BPRD found me scavenging above ground not far from the market. I was sent to a Canadian branch so I'd be someone else's problem for a bit. There I earned a formal education and trained to become a field agent. This was nearly 40 years ago.<br/>
I hadn't been to New Jersey since before the Cold War. I spent most of my days either in the field where my senses could run free, or in our branches library where it was quiet.<br/>
But not today, baby, no. I was heading to the main branch. The main BRANCH! Can you believe it? I just kept screaming internally, excitement just spewing out of me.<br/>
I didn't sleep well I was so excited, though I wasn't telling anyone that. I didn't wanna give anyone else here material to mess with me later, and my giddy outbursts have given me my fair share of trouble in the past. I try to keep a calm and professional composure in my field, But dammit if I didn't have an excitable nature about me, just what I was, whatever I was.   </p><p>The main branch was having a hard time tracking down a nasty cult of witches, so I was being transferred to help out on the case. From what I'd heard, the American branch already had a pretty impressive paranormal team, ready to handle a nasty coven. But handling a coven and finding a coven were two different things, and that's where I came in.</p><p>I applied a few layers of ivory foundation over my olive green skin, slapped on my face mask and headphones, and headed out the door to my old room with my bag in hand. As I walked down the halls that I've known for years I held a stony face, I'd cried too much already and I didn't want to make a scene, but gods was I going to miss this place. I found myself standing at the main gate, frozen at the spot. I know there's a car waiting for me outside, I know I'm making myself late for my flight, and I know I want to move forward, but I can't leave without one final look at the place.<br/>
I look back at the high ceiling and worn walls of the</p><p> </p><p> bureau, my bureau. I take a deep breath. And I push through the doors. </p><p> </p><p>I let the smile come back to my face. I'd lived a long life full of transfers. I tried not to get too attached to anyone or any one place. Even though I felt a pit at the bottom of my stomach form when I thought about leaving I had to look forward.</p><p> </p><p>\/\///\/\\//\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\//\\/__PAGE BREAK__/\/\\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\//\\//\/\/\\/\/\/\//\\//\/\//\/\/\//\\/\/\/</p><p> </p><p>I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding as I stood outside the BPRDs main headquarters. The wall next to the main gate read   "Waste treatment plant"<br/>
I withheld a grin at the ingenious camouflage and turned to find the entry bell which was casually installed on one of the gates pillars. The moment it rang the rock facade of the pillars fell away to reveal a small screen and an eye scanner.<br/>
I held back my shock when a man's voice rang out over the comm.<br/>
"State ya name and business"<br/>
"Charlotte Brigand, I'm the new field agent,"<br/>
"Just a moment agent,"<br/>
The Man comms as the eye scanner unfurled in my direction.<br/>
I put my eye up to the scanner and blinked away the flash of light as the scanner snapped a pic of my retina. </p><p>"Right on in agent," the Man commed as the gates to the waste treatment plant opened.</p><p>I wander in the front doors and take in the lobbies granger. The high, golden ceiling and marble pillars and floors took me for a loop.<br/>
"You're late," a voice rang out.<br/>
I then notice the man behind the desk. He was an older gentleman, with a stern face and a dark suit on.<br/>
"Excuse me?" I ask in pure confusion.<br/>
"You're early, 30 minutes."<br/>
"...Oh, I'm sorry I"<br/>
"Watch your hands and elbows" he Interrupted.<br/>
Before I could question the man, the platform I was on began to descend. I held my breath as I gazed at the real BPRD headquarters. Floor by floor I was amazed at the size of the place, until I reached the door to section 51.</p><p> </p><p>Abe's POV </p><p>I woke up to agent Myers tapping on my tanks glass wall.<br/>
"New transfer comes in today, up n atom"<br/>
If Professor Broom and Director manning hadn't asked me to be there to welcome the new tracker I'd still be in my tank, but alas, there we were. I wasn't feeling very up for being ogled for the millionth time, being stared at has never been my favorite thing, but it was something I needed to ignore to do my job. I shook away the sleep that was plaguing me and climbed out of my tank to begin my trek to the<br/>
cafeteria.</p><p>"Hey Abe" a familiar voice called out to me.<br/>
"Red? You're up early." I stated teasingly. He was never up this early, he's moody enough on a regular basis, let alone on a morning like this. </p><p>"Aaah, Myers wouldn't let me sleep, might as well get some coffee if I'm gonna be up this damn early." the poor transfer was going to be in for a treat if he kept up like this.</p><p>"Where's Liz?" I asked curiously, not seeing her around.</p><p>"She's still sleeping. The girl's less of a morning person than I am."</p><p>I tilted my head and let out an understanding "Ah" as we walked together, chatting about daily life. We met up with Manning and professor broom in the hall, walking towards us.<br/>
"Agent sapien, glad I caught you when I did. It seems our transfer is arriving earlier than previously thought. We're on our way to greet her now, if you'd like to join us."</p><p>I nodded, feeling it was better to do this now so we could get to work sooner on this case.</p><p>Red sighed and walked with, likely having little better to do.<br/>
"Hey Manning, whatcha got on the new tracker?" Hellboy asked as he placed his rock hand on Manning's shoulder, tipping him slightly off balance.<br/>
Manning looked annoyed but elected to ignore hellboy and instead focused on the paper in his hands.</p><p>"Well let's see, expert in tracking paranormal entities, worked at the Canadian base for the past 15 years, on the sensitive side. No fingerprints, no date of birth, no details beyond that! I had hoped for more intel, but at least we got a photo this time, even if it is out of date. Why can't we have a more reliable system for these kinda things, we're military aren't we?" Manning ranted to himself.</p><p>"Damn, how old is that?" Hellboy questioned. </p><p>"the BPRD hasn't done black and white photos in over 40 years, did she never get an update?"</p><p>"Don't know, apparently the old crone's been in the business for a long time." Manning said with the same tackt as a child.</p><p>Manning continued to sift through the woman's file for intel, swearing silently to himself while he did it.</p><p>"Perhaps she's photo shy," I suggested, annoyed with his lack of subtlety as we reentered the library.</p><p>"Or perhaps she's sensitive about her age?" </p><p>Hellboy ignored my comments and instead focused his attention back on Manning.</p><p>"Manning you hired a human, an old human at that, to hunt down a gaggle of cannibalistic, fireball throwing, hex casting witches? Are you out of your goddamn mind?" </p><p>"Calm yourself Hellboy," Broom scolded. "I'm sure you'll find she's quite fit for the job."</p><p>Hellboy's retort was silenced by the low grinding of metal on metal as the doors opened, allowing the soldier to enter the room. In her photo she looked to be around 19 or 20, but the girl in front of us seemed only a few years older, not the old woman we were expecting to meet today. Her hair was an ethereal shade of white blond that sat neatly tucked behind her ears in a bob. Though she hid her nose and mouth with a black leather face mask, the sharp expression in her eyes was an undeniable mix of fake calm and anxiety.</p><p>"What's with the mask and headphones?" Hellboy asked manning quietly. "She hiding something?" </p><p>She turned towards us, and began walking in our direction.</p><p>"Not sure, all her file said was that she's on the sensitive side. Maybe allergies?" Manning suggested.</p><p>"To noise?" Hellboy questioned, tired of his bull.</p><p>She walked up to Manning and placed her large bag on the ground next to her with a thud.<br/>
"Good morning agent," Broom greeted with an extended hand.</p><p>She met his hand with a gloved hand of her own to greet the Director.</p><p>"Good morning Director Broom, My name's Charlie Brigand-"</p><p>"Full name, Charlotte Brigand, after your father," I interjected. "Middle name Able, Born 1940. scar on your left hand happened when you were 12 in a skating accident. You haven't skated since. Not a fan of blades."</p><p>I heard an audible "Ha" come from Hellboy as she flinched at my words. I felt discomfort from her, followed by a wave of calm and understanding.</p><p>"Not polite to reveal a woman's age, or her insecurities." she said in a dangerous and playful voice.</p><p>"That would be Agent Abraham Sapien" Professor Broom interrupted, probably noticing her discomfort. "he's our resident telepath, and he's here to help you adjust to life in our branch. You will be assisting Agent Sapien and our team in the hunt for our clan of witches."</p><p>She smiled thankfully at professor Broom, and Turned politely to me.</p><p>"Lovely, it's a pleasure to meet you Agent sapien." She greeted extending her hand, again to me.</p><p>It would be rude to deny a handshake, so I took her hand. As I did, the thoughts in her head became clearer and the sounds of the room dimmed to background noise.</p><p>"-blue-" Was all she thought. Not in shock or discomfort. But in a giddy appreciation. I didn't know how to interpret what I read from her since it was so full of excitement, so I kept it to myself.</p><p>"Hey kid,"  Hellboy called agent Brigand, almost shouting. </p><p>"you're looking young for your age." Red, always trying to piss someone off.</p><p>I felt her anger spark, then gently morph into playfulness.</p><p> "couldn't I ask you the same question, agent Hellboy?"</p><p>"How'd you know my name?" He asked, suspicious of our new comrade.</p><p>"Everyone's heard of you. You've been a "badass" for how many decades now?" </p><p>She was obviously trying to piss Red off with an age crack, but she doesn't know him like I do. The only feeling radiating off of Red was his now inflated ego. </p><p>"Ha, so I do make international news, how sick is that" Red laughed.</p><p>Agent Brigand rolled her eyes, unable to hold back the smile forming under her mask.<br/>
-Goofball.-</p><p>"That's one way to put it, agent Brigand."</p><p>Her eyebrows knitted in confusion.</p><p>"Ah, that's right you can read minds. guess I'll be needing a pretty good filter around you huh." She stated blatantly almost to herself.</p><p>"You shouldn't stress too much about it. While telepathy is something I can't turn off, I try my best to block out the thoughts of those around me."</p><p>The look in her eyes softened, "Kind of you to give me what privacy you can," she adds, with what I could only imagine was a soft smile under the mask.</p><p>"Agent sapien. If you would be so kind as to take our newest field agent to her room? She's staying in the library's spare, we'll have our briefing tomorrow once you've had a chance to get settled in," Manning interjected, interrupting our conversation.</p><p>"Absolutely" I said, politely gesturing down the hall."<br/>
"This way if you please."</p><p>"Thanks," She said, turning around to grab her bag.</p><p>"No problem at all" I added, letting her pass in front of me.<br/>
She smelled strongly of citrus and vanilla.</p><p>\/\///\/\\//\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\//\\/__PAGE BREAK__/\/\\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\//\\//\/\/\\/\/\/\//\\//\/\//\/\/\//\\/\/\/</p><p>Charlottes POV</p><p> </p><p>We reached the door to what I could only assume was my room. It was small in comparison to the vastness of the library, but more than enough for me. I put my bag down as we continue polite conversation.</p><p> </p><p>"So," I pause awkwardly.<br/>
"What's with the tank in the library?" I as pointedly</p><p>"It's mine," he said equally as blunt.</p><p>"Oh," I say trying not to be rude to my kind guide.<br/>
"Neat. So you're amphibious?" I ask, scolding myself mentally for my bluntness.</p><p>"No need to beat yourself up. Yes I am amphibious, Icthyo Sapien to be precise. Though that just leaves me with more questions than answers."</p><p>"You're not alone. I'm in the same boat." He looks at me curiously.</p><p>"Really? You seem rather human to me."<br/>
I looked at him confused for a moment. But before I could ask him if he needed his eyes checked, I remembered I was wearing my extra strength foundation.</p><p>"Oh, wait a moment," I said gently removing my headphones to reveal a pair of pointed ears, covered in fading foundation.</p><p>He Looks at them wide eyed for a moment, though I'm not sure he can look at anything in any other way with eyes like his. They looked a deep and vibrant blue, with flecks of gold. Pretty.</p><p>"That's kind of you," he said suddenly, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Your ears are quite lovely too." He adds playfully.</p><p>I smile, flirty fish</p><p>"I apologize if I made you uncomfortable." He stresses reassuringly.</p><p>"It's fine, agent sapien, I should be the one apologizing. I've been nothing but blunt with you since we met."<br/>
"There aren't a lot of... odd folks like me back home. I'm sorry if I'm coming on a little strong, I'm just excited to meet new people." I catch myself falling back into old habits and I try to quell my excitement again.</p><p> </p><p>"I understand, we've been thrilled about your arrival as well. There are few transfers, and fewer paranormal ones at that. I'm sure you'll fit in here." He adds with a big fishy smile and I can't help it, my excitement bubbles up to the top and I giggle like a little maniac. </p><p>"Aah this is so awesome, I can't wait to work this mission with you guys." I said with a huge grin plastered on my dumb face.</p><p>He laughs along with me, seemingly caught off guard by my contagious laughter.</p><p>"Would you like any help unpacking?" He asked me when I opened my bag in the middle of the room.</p><p>"I'm alright thanks. agent Sapien"</p><p>"Oh, just call me Abe, or blue. Whichever you prefer."</p><p>"Alright then... Abe. You can call me Charlie, or whatever nickname that works," I say, feeling slightly embarrassed at using nicknames.</p><p>He smiles as he turns to leave out the door.</p><p>"Oh and Abe?" I call as he turns to face me, his face full of questions, "Thanks... For the help."</p><p>"Don't mention it." He says, smiling kindly before leaving for his tank.</p><p>I close the door and head straight for bed, for a nap. Too tired to take my makeup off,  and too sensitive to remove my face mask. I threw my jacket into my bag and kicked off my shoes as I hopped in bed. Passing out almost immediately, letting the stress of the morning melt away and letting my mind wander.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ch 2: Getting Comfortable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up with only about 4 hours of extra sleep under my belt.<br/>
I groggily got out of bed and walked to the rooms attached bathroom. I showered, brushed my teeth, and threw on my uniform and face mask before heading out to the library. </p><p>    I hadn't gotten a very good look of the library earlier but looking at it now it was just as grand as everything else around here. The ceiling was at least 25 feet tall, with an aquarium tank taking up most of the right side of the room from my doors perspective.<br/>
The left side of the room was slightly elevated by several steps leading to a desk surrounded by monumental bookshelves reaching nearly to the ceiling. What was more impressive than the room's grandeur was it's hominess. The room managed to keep a comfortable air about it and it made you smile. </p><p>    Looking around the room I didn't see Abe anywhere. I figured he went to lunch without me, but then I heard a tap on the glass of the tank.<br/>
I jumped, startled by the noise.</p><p>"I apologize Charlotte, I never meant to startle you."</p><p>"It's alright Abe. I can just be a bit jumpy, especially without my headphones on."</p><p>    He hopped out of the tank, walking towards me when the look on his face changed to one of confusion. </p><p>"Oh, I didn't realize you were..."</p><p>I realized what he was trying to refer to.</p><p>"Oh, that I was green? Yeah, I use foundation when travelling. Sorry if I surprised you," I added apologetically.</p><p>"Nothing to apologize for, it's a pleasant surprise."<br/>
He says trying to be reassuring.</p><p>"You're a sweet talker Abe," I chided jokingly.</p><p>"Oh, I didn't mean to overstep." He states.</p><p>"No need for apologies," I said sweetly, repeating what he told me only moments ago.<br/>
With that he sighed, visibly more relaxed.</p><p>"Well, shall we go to lunch?" I ask, suddenly remembering how hungry I was.</p><p>"Of course, let me show you around while we're out."</p><p>    When we reached the cafeteria I grabbed a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon since I skipped breakfast and walked to the table Abe, Hellboy and a dark haired girl were sitting.<br/>
"Hey, you must be the new transferee." The black haired girl stated questioningly.</p><p>"Have a seat." She said, offering the seat next to her.</p><p>"You're looking a little green this morning," Hellboy added teasingly.</p><p>"you feeling good?"<br/>
The girl looked at him incredulously.</p><p>"Red!" She scolded.</p><p>"Play nice."</p><p>I placed my food down on the table as I sat next to the girl.</p><p>"I'm feeling wonderful, Hellboy, but you're looking a bit red today, did you get too much sun?" I said with fake worry as I picked at my food.<br/>
Hellboy didn't like that, but the girl next to him sure did.</p><p>"I'm Liz," she said to me between bites of mashed potatoes.</p><p>"You've met Red and Blue." </p><p>"Sure have," I say with a smile to them both.</p><p>"We're part of the BPRDs 'special' task force." Red says with some exasperated air quotes.</p><p>"We're all 'different'." Liz adds gently.</p><p>    I smile about to take a bite of food, when suddenly I remember I'm still wearing my face mask. I tenderly removed the face covering to realize the 3 of them were staring at me.</p><p>"What," I ask worriedly.</p><p>"What's with the gear kid?"<br/>
Red asked, oblivious to the weight of the things he asks so casually.</p><p>"oh, my sense of smell is really strong. I'm usually pretty good without the mask, but being in a new place can be a bit overwhelming at times. Same with my ears, but it's not as bad."</p><p>"So that's why you were transferred as our tracker?" Abe asks, finally breaking his silence at the table.<br/>
I smile at him.</p><p>"Precisely."</p><p>"It can't be that bad." Red interjected.</p><p>"Really," I said incredulously.</p><p>"Did you file your horns this morning? I can smell burnt bone off of you, along with cat, chocolate, cigar smoke, and Liz's perfume."<br/>
Liz blushed lightly and Hellboy snorted.</p><p>"Damn kid, that's one powerful sniffer you've got there."</p><p>I giggle along with Liz.<br/>
"Damn straight."</p><p>    I pause for a moment, catching a whiff of an interesting smell.<br/>
I looked at Abe. It was the smell of old books, rotten eggs, and the ocean.<br/>
Confusing, but not all bad. </p><p>"-He must have some unique eating habits-" I thought to myself.<br/>
Abe visually stiffened, and I quickly realized my mistake.</p><p>"-Not that there's anything wrong with that, I mean I eat my cereal with OJ-."<br/>
Abe's snort grabbed Liz's attention as she realized what's going on.</p><p>"Do you have any plans after this?"<br/>
She asked me.</p><p>"Oh," I say a bit dazed.</p><p>"I was hoping to explore the headquarters a bit more."</p><p>"Awesome, I can show you around. I've been dying for a lady friend. There are so few women here."</p><p>I look apologetically at Abe.<br/>
"-I'm guessing she won't take no for an answer?-"</p><p>    He smiles in between bites of his meal and shakes his head no. Understanding I'll have to reschedule plans.</p><p>    We finished eating and Liz took me on a tour of the Branches many accommodations.<br/>
Over the span of nearly 3 hours, we went to the labs, clinic, gardens, forest, jail cells, training center, gym, shooting range,and wreck room. We broke for dinner near the end of the tour and had a great time chatting and getting to know one another. </p><p>"So I was right," I joked triumphantly as I popped another lemon drop into my mouth.<br/>
"You two ARE an item."<br/>
Liz giggled nervously in response.</p><p>"I suppose. We've known each other so long. We just kind of started dating. But I'm still trying to figure myself out, you know?"<br/>
I nod, knowing exactly how she felt. </p><p>"I like him, but I'm worried I'll be bad for him as I am now. I mean I quit the BPRD every few months just to come crawling back. I uproot whatever semblance of a life I have here in hopes that it's better out there. But it never is."</p><p>    Her footsteps slow, as if she's in deep thought about what she's to do with her life, and I can't blame her. She's the most normal looking out of all of us. If any of us could make it out there it's her. But she loves Hellboy. If she left she'd most likely have to leave him behind.<br/>
I put my hand on her shoulder and gave her an understanding nod.<br/>
"Want a lemon drop?" I ask, shaking the small tin in my other hand.<br/>
Liz smiles gratefully, then giggles.</p><p>"What's with you and citrus? Don't think I didn't notice you trying to put OJ in cereal this morning."<br/>
I snort remembering the mortified look on a nearby agent's face at breakfast.</p><p>"I don't know, it smells nice. Tastes clean too. It's one of the few things in the world that doesn't drive my nose crazy, Like incense or lavender." </p><p>    I sneer remembering the time a well meaning cleaning lady wiped down every surface of a hotel room I was staying in with a lavender cleaner. God I hate lavender.<br/>
Liz chuckles at the face I made and she graciously takes a lemon drop from the tin and pops it in her mouth.<br/>
"Ah sour," she winces.<br/>
"Ma bad, forgot to warn you." I begin to apologize but bump into a door doing so.</p><p>"Looks like you found your way back to the library all on your own," Liz says sarcastically.<br/>
"Har har har," I groaned, rubbing the tingling sensation out of my skull.<br/>
Liz's beeper dinged and blinks red, interrupting my sass back to Liz.</p><p>"Sorry to leave you so soon after the tour, but I've got to find red. I've left him alone far too long, any longer and something big might be broken. See you around?"</p><p>"No problem, thanks for the tour." I wave as she smiled and ran off.</p><p>"Bye."</p><p>"Bye."</p><p>    I opened the main doors to the library to find it empty. The room smelled of old books and salt water. A Pleasant but strong smell that I'd have to get used to eventually, so I gingerly took the face mask off and took a deep breath.<br/>
Yeah nope this was going to be a rough adjustment period. </p><p>    I check that my mask is secure and immediately run to the bathroom to hunt for some cleaning supplies. Luckily whoever maintained this room left plenty of supplies under the sink, some even lemon scented I note with a little fist pump. It wasn't that the room was particularly filthy, I just happen to be a light obsessive.</p><p>    I spend the next 3 hours getting my room in order. I removed all fabric from the room and went about washing them, I then wiped everything down top to bottom in the harsh chemical smell. I swept, dusted, polished and mopped till I felt satisfied with my work. I finished it off by putting the freshly dried linens back where they belong and putting my belongings away. </p><p>    I stood admiring my work, both pleased with myself, and nauseous by the fumes left behind that were powerful enough to get through my mask.<br/>
I opened the windows and grabbed my briefing on the witches coven off the desk, deciding I should get some work done outside my room while it vents.</p><p>     I slip into the library and look to see if I'm alone. I sighed seeing no one, not even Abe present. I roll my shoulders and stretch out my sore limbs. Cleaning was nice but I needed to stretch out my legs.</p><p>     I looked around for a good spot to read comfortably and spotted a short corner shelf. I grabbed a pillow off of a nearby chair and looked around the room one more time to check that I really was alone.</p><p>    I don't know what the rules are like in this library but I'm pretty sure what I was about to do wasn't allowed. I deftly and silently scaled the bookshelves carrying the pillow and papers in my shirt like a pregnancy belly, and slid into my precarious little perch. </p><p>    The shelves were deeper than I had previously thought. I had maybe 4 feet of wiggle room in the corner I was in and the shelves on either side of me reached all the way to the ceiling, giving my perch a cave or cubby like feeling. It was perfect. I dusted the space gently before laying the pillow down and began going over my briefing on the witches coven.<br/>
   <br/>
    We were dealing with a notoriously nasty pack. The BPRD found they were using the troll market to run underground human meat trafficking rings. My job was to go down to the market, sniff around, locate hostages, and track down the witches responsible.</p><p>    By the time I was done looking over the files it was 10:00 pm. I stretched in my cubby hole, still feeling stiff. </p><p>    Remembering the pool me and Liz passed in the gym that afternoon I decided I'd go for a swim. I put my work away, changed into swimwear, shorts, and a T-shirt, and headed to the pool.</p><p>    Thankfully, no one was there. I had the whole pool to myself, and I could do what I wanted without judgement.</p><p>    I jumped in, getting the shock from the cold water out of the way quickly, and began to swim a few laps.</p><p>    After I felt warmed up enough, I swam for the deepest part of the pool and froze. While most pools go 10, 15, maybe even 20 feet deep, this pool went far. There, in the back corner of the pool was a pit, 10 feet wide, and labeled 50 feet deep.<br/>
They must do deep sea training here. I can hardly see the bottom.<br/>
I surfaced, took 3 deep, calming breaths, and began my descent down the pit.<br/>
While there were LED lights every 10 feet or so, I could tell that no one had bothered maintaining the bottom few lights. I can't really blame them. I wouldn't really want to change a lightbulb this deep underwater if I didn't have such a high lung capacity. I could hold out for maybe half an hour underwater if I stayed calm. 15 minutes if I had to haul ass.<br/>
   <br/>
My descent was slow and gradual. The greatest thing about being under water was that it numbed my senses so perfectly. Sound was muffled to a gentle murmur, I could see maybe 10 feet in front of me, and best of all, I couldn't smell a thing, and after today that's just what I needed. It was freeing to have that disconnect from reality every once in a while.</p><p>    I was at 30 feet when I noticed something. There was movement beneath me, but I couldn't see what it was. How ironic, the one time I lose my senses is the one time I need them.<br/>
I squinted, and gingerly started moving towards the thing beneath me.<br/>
Then I saw two big, golden blue eyes staring back at me.</p><p>"-Abe, is that you?-"  I think, hoping he could hear me.<br/>
He swam in my direction. Circling around me, worriedly.</p><p>"-It's ok. I can last a while under here.-" I think reassuringly.<br/>
His body language softened. We sat there for a moment, looking at each other. </p><p>    I put as much effort as I could into filtering my thoughts. There was no way I was going to make a fool of myself here.<br/>
I was pulled from my thoughts from a bubbling "Ha."<br/>
I looked back at Abe and realized he'd been hearing my inner turmoil. </p><p>"-There really is no hope for me is there Abe.-" </p><p>    He smiles (as much as a fish man can), and shakes his head.<br/>
He reached out a blue, webbed hand to me and I took it. He delicately leads me further down the pit, taking care that I don't over exert myself and run out of air. We reach the bottom and I lay myself on the pit floor, gazing back up to the water's surface. It had been so long since I felt so at peace.<br/>
   <br/>
    We just sat there for a while, trying our hand at nonverbal conversation. I'd think of a yes or no question and he'd shake his head to answer one way or another.<br/>
"-Wait so can you breathe air-"<br/>
*Nod*<br/>
”-Damn, lucky,-"<br/>
I think with a smile.<br/>
"-You sick of my questions?-"<br/>
*he nods, then aggressively shakes his head realizing the mistake he's made*<br/>
I laugh, trying not to breath in water.<br/>
   <br/>
    ”-Sorry hun, If it means anything, I'd let you ask me anything if I could answer you-."<br/>
He pauses for a moment. A pensive look comes and goes from his face, before he offers me his hand.<br/>
I take it gingerly. </p><p>When our palms touch, I hear him clear as day.<br/>
”-Did you just call me hun?-" He questioned. </p><p>The usually cocky look I keep on my face melts when I realize what I'd said, or thought.<br/>
    ”-Old habits die hard.-" Doing my best to look apologetic.<br/>
”-It's fine, I take no offence. May I ask where you're from?-"<br/>
He continues.<br/>
    ”-Gods you're good with conversation.-" I joke as I tell him my back story.<br/>
We continued chatting comfortably for a bit when I realized I needed to top off my oxygen supply. I let go of his hand as I pushed off the ground and started heading back to the surface, when I had a thought. </p><p>”-Hey Abe, race you to the surface.-"</p><p>    I said, rocketing upward before he had time to protest. It wasn't long before he was casually swimming beside me, not even trying. I smiled a big smile, holding in a laugh.<br/>
”-Show off-" I teased. Of course he beat me, but I couldn't care less. It was nice having someone to race.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ch 3: Market</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The warmly lit caverns of the troll market echoed with the sounds of early morning trade and civil bartering. Ogres and sprites and all varieties of mythical life were singing, drinking, and scavenging for what they needed for the day ahead of them. </p><p>The darkening of the oblivious city above, with its quiet and chilled evening atmosphere was a stark contrast to the bustling of the warmly lit narrow streets that sat before you now. You didn't know what to make of the diverse crowd you were now apart of. Not a single soul seemed to care what you looked like, or what you were.</p><p> It was kind of unbelievable that we even found the entrance to the troll market. After so many years. Things really hadn't changed since you were little. Sure you sniffed out an old fraggle Womp (Scottish troll), to help open the main gates but she wouldn't give us the code, no matter how much Hellboy insisted, so we just waited until another fellow used the door and we snuck in with him. And there we were, looking around for any clues about the whereabouts of the witches. </p><p>"Hey Brigand." Hellboy shouted more at you than to you in the crowded alley. "What gives, you gonna do your little sniffing thing or what?" I rolled my tired eyes at his comment, and continued walking to the next booth in my path.<br/>
"You know it doesn't work like that Agent. I need something to identify, some smell to look for."</p><p>"We gave you those boots didn't we?"</p><p>I shuddered. While yes, we did find a pair of boots from one of the victims, it wasn't much help.<br/>
"Whoever's boot that was from was passed all over troll market, probably in many of the soups and mystery meats we've seen today."<br/>
I sniffed around the fifth kabob stand that day.</p><p>"The smells are just blending together, I need something more..."</p><p>"Pungent?" Abe added in the intercom.</p><p>"Yeah, or something from someone still in one piece." I sigh in an exasperated tone. </p><p>"Have you found any leads greeny?" Manning questioned over the intercom.<br/>
I rolled my eyes at the new nickname I'd picked up.</p><p>"Not really, agent Hellboy... persuaded an ogre shopkeep to divulge where he obtained his meat, but it was just another dead end. </p><p>"How has no one seen the faces of any of these witches." Manning ranted to more himself than to anyone.</p><p>"And no symbols or distinguishing features were seen by any of the buyers I've crossed either." Abe added, only sending manning off the comm in a rage.<br/>
I sighed again, frustrated by our lack of progress.<br/>
"I really thought we'd be a little farther in our investigation than this, but hey. We're figuring it out. Why don't we regroup and talk strategy over a drink?" I suggest, earning a smirk from Hellboy, and a disapproving sigh from Abe over the comm link.<br/>
"I'm down if you're buying green bean." Red says, smacking my shoulder playfully.<br/>
I smile rubbing my now sore shoulder.<br/>
"What do you say Abe, meet you at the entrance in 20?" Hellboy commed Abe.<br/>
"You know I don't drink, but I'll meet you both by the main entrance," Abe relented.</p><p> </p><p>//b///////////</p><p> </p><p>We found a little pub tucked away in a corner by the main gates. It was squat with a large sign in the shape of a pint hanging by its worn, swinging doors. The walls outside were a faded white with red brick poking out behind the most weathered corners of its paint job. Inside it was low ceilinged and full, but surprisingly quiet for a bar. The patrons sat peacefully at the scratched counter, chatting quietly to each other. You all slid into a booth and looked at the menu while you decided what your next steps should be.<br/>
You decided to avoid the food since you weren't looking to accidentally eat someone today, and chose to read the drink list instead. Red ordered a dwarvish ale, blue, got a water, and you ordered an orange juice, though it could have been a orc juice instead, whatever that could be. I should really brush up on my gnomish.<br/>
"Ha, you not a big drinker either Greeny?" red poked at me.<br/>
I ignored the name and shrugged. "Just prefer juice. Anything citrus is great. I'd lose my mind without some vitamin C around."<br/>
"Your a weird one I'll give you that," red laughed.                                           </p><p>You dramatically put your hand to your chest in a fained attempt to seem hurt.<br/>
"goodness what could have given you that idea?" I say with fake shock earning a smile from Abe, and an eye roll from red.<br/>
"Alright drama queen, got any ideas for how we could catch us a witch?"<br/>
I sat thinking for a moment.<br/>
"perhaps a stake out on one of the stands?" I ask dubiously.<br/>
"Nah, anyone we questioned took their business elsewhere, I'm sure there's rumours of us floating around down hear already."<br/>
"I concur," Abe said waving his ungloved hand in the air.<br/>
"We're already starting to overstay our welcome down here."<br/>
"What about a baited trap on the surface? I might not pass for human but maybe one of the other agents could..."<br/>
"we've been trying that, but we're not getting any bites." Red interrupts.<br/>
I began to run through ideas when something made me freeze.<br/>
I hopped out of the booth nose in the air.<br/>
"Are you alright Charlotte?" Abe asked making you forget what you were doing for a moment before you got down on your hands and knees to smell the floor.<br/>
You turned your attention back the the two confused agents staring at you.<br/>
"I smell fresh blood. Human blood."<br/>
You started following your nose to the kitchen when a fae from behind the counter tried to stop you. You jumped sideways avoiding him altogether and ran into the back room with red and blue right behind you, and just as you suspected, there in the back of the kitchen was a cloaked figure with a large, well wrapped package for the cook. They dropped the container on the floor when they noticed you staring at them and rushed out the back door. You tried rushing after the figure when the fae you dodged from before came bursting in the kitchen after you, yelling something in gnomish, why gnomish. Before you knew it you were surrounded.<br/>
"Hey Abe," red hummed, calmly lighting a cigar.<br/>
"I got this, take green bean and catch that creepy bastard."<br/>
Without another word, Abe wrapped an arm around you and the two of you ducked out the back door, grabbing the suspicious package on your way out, as Hellboy began beating the absolute shit out of the unlucky staff that blocked our path.<br/>
We rushed down the alleyway behind the kitchen and followed the scent of cedar, charcoal, and fresh blood down alleyways, blindly chasing the witches trail until we ran back to the Main Street. I searched as best as I could but I lost their scent and the many smells of the market began to overwhelm me. I quickly threw my mask back on, taking deep calming breaths.<br/>
"Are you alright?" Abe asked, placing a steadying hand on my shoulder.<br/>
"I'm ok, I'm ok, just a bit out of breath."<br/>
He looked at me incredulously.<br/>
"It's alright to be honest about your limits Charlotte." He scolded kindly.<br/>
"Here." He said offering me his hand. I take it, as he leads me out of the crowd.<br/>
"Thanks" I say with a shaky breath.<br/>
"Don't mention it." He smiled.<br/>
"Red," blue called out into his comm.<br/>
"We lost the witch, how are things on your end?"<br/>
There was a moment of silence before Hellboy picked up the comm link.<br/>
"Talked things out with the chef. Says he gets his supplies randomly through those creeps at least once a week. You got the package?"<br/>
Red asked curiously.<br/>
I looked down at the perturbing box I was white knuckling in my hands and grimaced.<br/>
"Yeah," I add ready to yeet the gross thing at a moment's notice.<br/>
"No need to open it, I know what's inside. I'll just send it to the lab for testing." You sighed, holding the package out to your side as you took more calming breaths.<br/>
"Everyone good?" Red asked.<br/>
Abe looked at me questioningly, and I nod my head indicating I'd be fine.<br/>
"were fine. What about you?"<br/>
"I'll live. Gonna go for a walk around town. Meet you at base." Red hung up before Abe or I could talk him out of it.<br/>
Damn him and his damn walks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ch 4: Waiting game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanks to our last recon mission we had officially overstayed our welcome in troll market. Thank the gods I still remembered most of the entrances and exits I used to use as a child or we would have been in some real trouble.</p><p>We'd been watching over entrances and exits from the market for almost a week when we finally spotted a tall cloaked figure sneak through an alley and disappear down a manhole. It wasn't long before red, blue, Liz and I were called in to wait out the next cloaked figure that happened by. While we've had some close calls with Liz nearly cornering one in an old deli, and blue losing one on a rooftop, we still hadn't caught anything live yet, or at least dead enough for Hellboy to revive with runes and charms. </p><p>I sat back in the vans driver seat, inhaling the comforting smell of wet asphalt and rain. I blew on the window to my side, fogging up the cold window, and drew a smiley face in it. I was running out of things to do on my own in the van, I'd kept an eye on my market entrance, but that can't be the only thing you do for 4 hours. I'd already counted the bricks in the wall of the pet groomers across from me, and sang myself half a dozen songs. I was humming the tune to Bobby Dylan's "don't think twice it's alright," when a knock came to my window. </p><p>"Gods Abe, you nearly gave me a heart attack."</p><p>"Oh Apologies, I didn't mean to startle you, I just figured you'd like some company, seeing as you've hummed the same tune about 4 times now."<br/>
He said climbing into the passenger's seat of the van. </p><p>"Wait how did you... oh gods is my comm still on?"<br/>
I question grabbing the ear piece I was certain I had muted.</p><p>"No, sorry, you've just been thinking of the same song lyrics for a while now. The tunes were quite lovely but the repetition was starting to get to me."<br/>
He says matter of factly.</p><p>"Sorry hun, didn't mean to drive you crazy."</p><p>He paused, looking uncomfortable.</p><p>"You ok Abraham? You're making a face."</p><p>"Oh I don't mean to... I mean did you mean to... or,"<br/>
He says flustered. Then paused and regathered his confidence.</p><p>"I don't mean to overreact, but your most recent nickname has a tendency to... throw me off."</p><p>It was my turn to pause and think. It didn't take me long to realize my mistake. </p><p>"Ho goodness I'm sorry Abe I don’t mean to keep doing that, it's a bad habit I picked up from my dad. I don't mean anything by it, I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable."<br/>
I gaped, panic obvious on my face.</p><p>"It's quite alright," he said waving my panic away.<br/>
"I don't take any offence. It's better than fish stick," he chides. </p><p>I chuckled at his attempt at a joke, and smiled at the way he made me feel more comfortable.</p><p>"For a fish man, you sure have a dry sense of humour," I joked.</p><p>He paused for a moment and I swear I could see the sparkle in his eyes.</p><p>"Well I suppose a dry sense of humour would make sense for a fish out of water."  </p><p>I lost it. </p><p>" pfft aaahahaaahaa, Nooooo not fish puns, aaahahahaaha. You can't just say fish puns in a monotone like that."</p><p>I calm down and we keep talking, nothing important, just anything. Like what music we prefer, dumb injuries, and funny stories from our pasts. It was nice, but eventually the questions we began asking got deeper, and before we knew it we were enthralled in philosophical debates and our earliest memories.</p><p>"So you really don't remember anything?"<br/>
I ask, leaning my head and shoulder on the top of the wheel.</p><p>"Nothing clear. I get glimpses of being in the tube, but nothing before that. My first clear memories are from when I was first taken out of the canister back at headquarters."</p><p>"Sorry to hear you're still looking for your past, I understand how hard it can be to feel alone without an identity or heritage."</p><p>"Thank you, that means a lot, but didn't you mention a father in your past? Are you not blood related?"</p><p>"No, he was a human agent who adopted me off the streets of troll market. Agent Theodore Brigand. He was a sweet fellow, and he had the greatest accent."</p><p>I say smiling memories flooding back to me.</p><p>"He was from Illinois, had a country accent that kept me smiling. Stubborn as a mule, but he was a pretty good dad when he tried."</p><p>"Did he pass..."</p><p>I sigh, gingerly taking Abe's hand in mine, and closing my eyes. I picture my father, aged by time and stress. Sitting on a porch swing the last time I saw him.<br/>
"He passed in his sleep at the ripe old age of 82.<br/>
He lived a good life."</p><p>"Thank you for sharing that with me," he said as we opened our eyes. </p><p>"Thanks for listening," I say smiling gently.</p><p>"So that's where your accent comes from."</p><p>I blush.<br/>
"Oh please I barely have an accent."</p><p>"That may be true, but you've definitely kept some colloquialisms, hun,"</p><p>He says teasing you sweetly.</p><p>"Har har, sorry it's a knee jerk reaction, If it bothers you so much I'll try not to use it."<br/>
I say rolling my eyes.</p><p>"I don't mind the nickname." He said blankly.</p><p>"You don't?" </p><p>I was about to question further when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye.</p><p>I squeezed Abe's hand, that I just realized I'd never let go of, trying to get his attention.</p><p>~”I saw something. Call it in, I'm going for it.”~</p><p>I think before letting go of Abe and silently slipping out of the van. I crawl like an animal across the street, keeping low, out of sight and down wind. </p><p>I quickly make it across the street and immediately climb the side wall of the pet store next to the market entrance. I'm a professional, I make no sound, and leave no trail to follow. I see a robed figure, hunched over, carrying what looked to be an empty sack and a satchel. I didn't attack until I caught the familiar smell of cedar, charcoal, and blood.</p><p>I waited for an opening, a moment in time where the figure would be easy to topple and pin. The figure carefully closed the market entrance, their back to me, it was perfect, but the universe doesn't like perfect, and of course that was when the cavalry arrived. The screech of tires filling the street behind us, just a moment too soon. If I didn't take this chance now, I'd lose it completely. So I jumped, landing directly on top of the clad figure, but he was prepared. He held a knife up to me and grazed my shoulder, and I lost it. I bared my teeth and bit the hand holding the knife before repinning the figure and letting another agent cuff them.</p><p>"Charlotte, are you alright?"<br/>
I hear from behind me.</p><p>I roll onto my back in the alley, not caring that the ground is still wet.</p><p>"I'm good, just, screw knives." I say, already out of breath from the adrenaline rush. </p><p>Blue offers me his hand, and I take it, lifting myself off the ground.</p><p>"Did you just bite them?"</p><p>~"Told you I learned to fight on the streets. No rules, still a bit nasty though."~<br/>
I think making a grossed out face.</p><p>"Let's take this fella in."<br/>
An agent says, dragging the cloaked figure with him.<br/>
The witch began to panic, and squirm. Before we could get them to a car they headbutt the agent holding them and rush into the nearest building. I run in on all fours again, jumping over and around bewildered agents to chase after the figure, blue close behind me.<br/>
When we get inside the smell hits me first, this was the pet shop, and it reeked of pet cleaners and wet dog. My eyes water as I scan the room for the witch.</p><p>"There."<br/>
Blue shouts, pointing to the figure standing on the staircase up to the next floor.<br/>
We try rushing up the stairs but the witch threw a fireball in front of us, blocking our path.<br/>
We pause in our tracks wincing at the intense heat radiating off the flames. </p><p>"Abe, head back and tell the agents to close off any other possible exits. If you see me from the outside, cover me."</p><p>He nods and runs back to the door. </p><p>I turn back to the fire in front of me. I take a few steps back and climb up the wall to the next floor, barely dodging an ice spear aimed at my head.</p><p>I jump to the next floor and begin chasing after the figure again, now headed for the roof. </p><p>I'm inches away from the figure when they bust out the door to the roof and send a rush of wind in my direction, slamming me to the ground, and shutting the door closed with a loud bang.</p><p>I rush back to my feet and rush the door. It takes a few tries but I finally get it open, and what I'm met with is a look of panic etched into the figure's face as they near the roof's edge. </p><p>"Hey now, there's no need for that." I say, suddenly changing my tune.</p><p>"Much need, yes MUCH need. Good for the clan, good for the plan."</p><p>"Hey, it's fine, we can talk about your plan if you want, we don't have to resort to this."</p><p>I say gesturing to the steep fall.</p><p>They flinch.</p><p>"You WILL NOT HAVE ME, MY LORD WILL HAVE ME!"<br/>
They say pulling out their dagger again.</p><p>"No!" I yell, but it was too late. &lt;
</p>
<p>they stab themselves in the stomach as they jump off the edge. I lean over the roof looking down to see what was there. Maybe Red could still revive the witch and get them to talk, we just needed the body. But they didn't hit the ground. Only a cloak and a satchel drifted down to the street below. You locked eyes with blue as it dawned on you, that this was about to get a lot more difficult.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ch 5: Patterns (fluff)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    The room was quiet In the BPRD that night. The typical traffic that the library saw had ended hours ago and the only sound left was the buzzing of the heater, and  the clink of ceramic on wood as another glass of coffee was placed on a shelf high above the rest of the room. </p>
<p>    I hummed to myself as I sorted through the same stack of papers, trying to keep my mind clear while I scanned the documents in front of me. </p>
<p>    We staked out that restaurant in the troll market where we ran into the witch but it was obvious they weren't coming back.<br/>
    We decided to stake out a few other locations around troll market, above and below ground, but we haven't got anything solid yet. Mostly just a few rumours about them trying to please some deity, or comments on how uncomfortable they made folks. </p>
<p>    Apparently this witch clan was fishy even for troll market standards, but even so they still had loyal customers. This one manticore we detained who owned a deli above ground had a list of buyers three pages long and a supply of "meat" that was baffling. I had to leave the building when I saw everything, gods I still see it when I close my eyes.<br/>
    But this new data only gives us more questions to answer, and the answers do not come frickin easy. It's been three months since I came here and we're still lost in the data.<br/>
    The witches are practically impossible to track in troll market and even when the witches come to the surface to hunt they never fall into our traps, the few witches we have cornered kill themselves before we can capture them. And to top it all off the victims have no perceivable correlation with each other, so either the witches are killing at random, or there's some trend we're missing. </p>
<p>    I rubbed my eyes tiredly as I set the papers down in front of me on the book shelf I now claimed as my work space. Something wasn't making sense, and sitting here wasn't going to help me. I needed a change of scenery. </p>
<p>    I got out from under the blanket I had wrapped around myself and climbed my way down the shelf.</p>
<p>    Abe had asked me not to body drop in the library after I shook a few too many books off shelves, and while I missed my superhero landings I didn't want to mess up his library, and I certainly didn't want to wank him. </p>
<p>*(I meant "wake" but I'm not changing shit)*</p>
<p>    I gingerly stepped down from the last shelf and winced at the creak the floor made.<br/>
"-My bad-" I thought to myself.<br/>
"Rather more graceful than your usual landings." I heard from the tank across the room. I grimace as I turn to Abe.<br/>
"Sorry Blue, did I wake you?"<br/>
"Not at all, I'm usually up at 5 am."<br/>
"5?" I say out loud as I check my phone, and sure enough, 5:23 is displayed on my screen.<br/>
"Up all night I presume." He questioned as he got out of the tank.</p>
<p> He'd gotten used to seeing me up at weird times thanks to my outrageous sleep schedule.</p>
<p>I sigh defeated by my own exhaustion.<br/>
"I'll take that as a yes. How you function with as little sleep as you get baffles me."<br/>
I smile at his off hand remark. So rarely would he tease you, it was nice to see.<br/>
"How you can wake up at 5 am everyday baffles me. How's it like to have your life in order?" I ask rhetorically.<br/>
"Wonderful, you should try it,"<br/>
I smile weakly "maybe I will."</p>
<p>    Abe notices the smile fall from my face and walks in my direction.<br/>
"How are you feeling?"<br/>
"Fine," I sigh.<br/>
"this case just won't leave me. There just has to be some correlation." I say exasperation filling my voice.<br/>
"We'll figure it out in time, for now you should rest. Every thing will make more sense after some sleep."<br/>
I sit down at a nearby table and Abe sits next to me. </p>
<p>    "Have you seen hellboy recently?" I question Abe, trying to change the subject.<br/>
Abe looks at me, well aware of what I was trying to do.<br/>
"Really, I'm worried for him and Liz. I know they don't talk about it much but they're dating aren't they?"<br/>
"That's not really for me tell."</p>
<p>    "Well even if they aren't they've been arguing a lot lately. Hellboy doesn't talk to me too much outside of work but I know Liz has been feeling a little confined here recently."<br/>
    Abe relented, and sighed deeply as he leaned an elbow on the table.<br/>
"There working things out. This happens every few months."<br/>
I mimic Abe's posture and fiddle with the table edge.<br/>
"Liz doesn't like it here, does she."<br/>
Abe was silent for a moment too long.<br/>
    "She wants a normal life. We can't fault her for wanting that."<br/>
"But she keeps coming back, do you think it's because of hellboy?"<br/>
"Among other things. She has a choice she has to make that not all of us have. Who knows maybe if we were in her place we'd make the same decisions."<br/>
I look at him and see a hint of jealousy in his eyes. </p>
<p>"Hey Abe?" I question, pulling him out of his thoughts.<br/>
"What's up?"<br/>
"Are we friends?."<br/>
He smiled. "I'd like to think so."<br/>
"Then I'll stick with you if you stick with me." I say holding up a fist.<br/>
He looked at it almost sad, but returned the fist bump. I made a big explosion sound effect as our knuckles collided and we flew into a laughing fit. We spent the next hour chatting and laughing together.</p>
<p>    After a time I started swaying in my seat and Abe knew it was time to send me to bed.<br/>
"No more stalling it's time for you to sleep." He says as he offers me his bare hand.<br/>
I give it a questioning look.</p>
<p>     In the last few months of my stay in the library I had gotten used to Abe reading my thoughts. I had given him free range of my mind since It was quite handy when I needed help or wanted to have a discreet conversation.<br/>
    It was mostly just fun at this point, but I still felt hesitant with skin on skin contact. Having him be able to read me so thoroughly was a bit embarrassing.<br/>
"You don't have to take it if you're uncomfortable." He said.</p>
<p>"-It's fine,-" I thought as I took his hand.<br/>
"-I don't have anything to hide, besides, I don't think I can make it to my bed on my own.-"<br/>
    He sighed like the mother hen he is.<br/>
"-What am I to do with you.-"<br/>
"-So much fish stick,-" I think while wiggling my eyebrows.<br/>
"Ha" was his only reply.</p>
<p>    My giggles stop as I'm suddenly I'm being hoisted in the air.<br/>
"Yes very funny 'Charles' let's get you to bed."</p>
<p>    "Gods please never call me that again," I groan.<br/>
"Don't like it? How about cherry, or chey?" Abe continues as he carries me to my bed.<br/>
"Pffft fine I get it, I'll use better nicknames."<br/>
"That's all I ask," he jokes as he drops me on the bed.<br/>
I go into a laughing fit and he leans on the bedpost laughing at the fools we're being.<br/>
    The laughing died down as I got into bed.<br/>
"Could you stay with me and talk some more?"<br/>
He pauses, then looks at me worriedly.<br/>
    "I'm fine, just a little stressed. It helps sometimes." I say patting the spot next to me in bed. He gingerly climbs onto the bed over the sheets.<br/>
I lay down and place my head on his shoulder as he begins petting my hair and we start to get into a deep conversation.</p>
<p>    "Do you think HB and Liz will be okay?" I ask closing my eyes.<br/>
"They have a rocky relationship. But they're close. I don't think I've ever met two people more meant for each other. They may seem worlds different but that's what brings them together."</p>
<p>    I smiled, slowly processing what he said as I'm about to pass out.<br/>
Then it hits me like a bus. </p>
<p>    "Abe, you're a genius." I say as I jolt upward and fumble out of bed.<br/>
"What are you doing."</p>
<p>    "NO TIME, WHERE WOULD EVERYONE BE RIGHT NOW?"<br/>
Morning briefing, at least Liz would be there, I don't know about red..."<br/>
"Thanks, gotta go,you coming?" I say as I rush out the door, not even bothering to get changed or brush my hair. Abe runs after absolutely confused.</p>
<p>    We bust into the briefing room and all eyes are on us. Hellboy was actually there for a change, probably because his father was there too. I looked to Manning's annoyed face as was directing the meeting and I gave him an apologetic look.<br/>
"Sorry to intrude but I think I know what connects the witches victims."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ch 6: Bait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We sat around the table of the brightly lit briefing room as I caught my breath. The tension in the room was thick, mostly from Manning's lack of patience with me.<br/>
"What could you possibly find that could link these people, we've been trying to find some link for over a month."<br/>
"That's the thing, there all worlds apart. That's what unites them."<br/>
I gasp between tired breaths.<br/>
"You said it yourself, we've been trying to find a link where there is none. That's why baiting the witches hasn't worked so far, we've been baiting the traps with people similar to the previous victims."<br/>
"That's crazy, how can their link be that there is no link, that makes no sense."</p><p>"No she might be onto something. We've heard that they're sacrificing to their patron saint right?"</p><p>"Maybe normal offerings aren't working. They've started sacrificing half humans and humans with paranormal abilities."</p><p>"I think they're looking for something specific to appease their god. they just don't know what they're looking for,"<br/>
"and that's why our baiting tactics haven't been working."</p><p>"So you're saying our bait isn't, what... exotic enough?" Manning questioned, exasperated by my logic.</p><p>"Precisely"<br/>
I say as I slump triumphantly into a nearby chair.</p><p>"That's a lot to take in,"<br/>
"It could be worth a shot,"<br/>
"Me and Abe could be bait," Liz suggested to no one in particular.<br/>
"but I doubt anyone would jump HB in a dark alley" </p><p>"You'd be surprised," hellboy added with a grimace, probably thinking of his countless encounters with foolish folkloreians.</p><p>"I could go" I suggest, lazily raising my hand to volunteer. </p><p>"Don't take this wrong, but you look awful, and you could use some rest."<br/>
I pause, realization slowly setting in. "Are we not going to take our time planning this out?"<br/>
"We don't really have time to waste, the number of victims is only increasing."<br/>
"There's already baiting teams set up all over the city, well just trade places with a few of our agents and follow the plans that are already set in motion.<br/>
I roll my eyes but I don't argue with liz. Her heart is in the right place, but dangerous things can happen in a rushed plan.<br/>
Abe puts his hand on my shoulder,<br/>
"-Everything will be fine, I'll make sure of it.-"<br/>
I smile tiredly at him. "-Thanks fish bait.-"<br/>
Now was his turn to roll his eyes<br/>
"-What, it's a befitting title given your task.-"<br/>
He makes a swift "ha" at my logic before turning the conversation back to Liz.<br/>
"If you think it will work, I'll do what I can."<br/>
Liz smiles.<br/>
"Alright, so that makes red, blue, and I the bait until Charlie's feeling up for it<br/>
Tonight we test this theory."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>/// / /////////////. ////</p><p> </p><p>Abe's POV </p><p>The night was brisk and damp. Liz, red, and I had been posted around various locations of the city for nearly 3 hours, and so far we had no sign of the witches. I began pacing back and forth in the alley I was stationed at and decided to comm the team for updates.<br/>
"Red this is blue, you see anything,"<br/>
"Just a few hoodlums and a bunch of pigeons. Guess you haven't had much luck either?"<br/>
"Haven't seen a thing, what about you sparky?"<br/>
"Coast is clear where I am," Liz said between sighs.<br/>
"Not a witch, warlock or cult fanatic in sight. Maybe we're looking in the wrong locations."<br/>
"No we've got a few of their hunting grounds figured out, those are definitely the places. We've isolated these as some of their most prominent hunting grounds." Myers assured over the comm link.<br/>
"How about you guys swap locations. I bet we'll fish something out with a bit more time."<br/>
Red grunted, most likely getting a bit stir crazy, and Myers noticed.<br/>
"Aw come on red, patience is a virtue."<br/>
"Well if you haven't noticed I ain't no saint. I'm heading to your location sparky, swap with blue and blue swap with me.<br/>
"Over and out," Liz and I reply, turning the comm links off to be more auspicious.<br/>
I turn the corner and continue walking down the dim streets of the city. It was rare that I'd be able to walk the streets unnoticed, and I took in every second of it while I could. The city had darkened hours ago, with this neighborhood being mostly condemned. Sotheby's streets were in desperate need of repair and every other street light was out. If there was anything to stare at here, it surely wasn't me. I reached the corner I was to be posted at when my comm went off.<br/>
"Hey guys," Red said in a hushed tone.<br/>
"I think someone's here with me."<br/>
I began rushing down the path red was supposed to be on when I started hearing clunking and skittering behind a fence. Then a window smashed above me and I dove to avoid a falling AC system.<br/>
"There on me too." I commed.<br/>
"Backup, we need backup." Liz seethed, starting to lose her cool.<br/>
"Heading your way, be there soon," Myers pipped in as the sky around me began to darken more.<br/>
The street lights around me began to go off, as I looked up I saw a small hooded figure, climbing its way on all fours up the lamp post, and smash the last of my light.<br/>
I didn't wait to see what was happening next, I ran for Reds last location, hoping he'd be there with back up soon. I pulled out my pistol and held it at the ready as I raced through the now pitch black streets. The sounds of claws on concrete followed close behind me, whatever that was, it was not fully human.<br/>
I slid on the pavement, nearly missing my turn, only to see red with his Samaritan shooting at a sea of small cloaked figures.<br/>
I ran to his side as we both began fighting off the hoard that stood before us.<br/>
"Myers I thought you said these were witches!"<br/>
Red roared through the comm.<br/>
"They must be familiars or something." Liz interjected.<br/>
"I'm almost there boys, just hold on a little longer. Myers hold your men for a moment, things are about to get hot."<br/>
"You heard the lady Abe, head for cover."<br/>
I found a manhole cover a bit aways from us.<br/>
"Found some, but we need a live specimen to get information out of."<br/>
"I'll get someone for you, just get down there."<br/>
I doubted he could find anyone not charred to the bone after Liz was done with them, but I ran for the manhole anyway. As red covered me I lifted the cover just as Liz was coming around the corner already fully in flames.<br/>
Thinking quickly I grabbed the nearest creature by his hood and threw it down the manhole with me. Before I had time to react flames engulfed the space above me and I dove for cover with the little creature still pinned in my arms.<br/>
This was going to be a difficult incident to explain to the public. </p><p> </p><p>Sorry this is so short, I'll be adding another few hundred words to this after midterms this week.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ch 7: training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fiasco that unfurled after the events of last week's stake out was messy to say the least. The clean up crew that came in after the fire were fast, but not fast enough. They managed to clean up the charred remains of the magical creatures sprawled along the streets, but nothing could be done about the scorch marks coating the walls or the burnt down house next door, at least it was abandoned. </p><p>    How Manning managed to explain away the black out and explosion as a blown transformer I'll never know, but for now it seemed the worst of the damage was over with. Red, Liz, and Abe were for lack of a better word, grounded, for the mess, but honestly Manning was just having a fit.<br/>
They did the best they could do under the circumstances. Abe even managed to bring back one of the familiars in one piece, thought I couldn't say the same for him. The creature we later found to be a hobgoblin did a number on Abe in the transfer, giving him a number of deep gashes with its claws, so he was spending the rest of the day getting some well deserved shuteye in his tank. </p><p>    I sat up in my perch on the library shelves and stretched my arms above my head, aching from lack of motion. After 10 hours of sleep last night, I was starting to feel a bit stir crazy. Closed the book I was reading and gingerly descended the shelves, careful not to wake the fish man dosing across the room.<br/>
I ran to my room, threw on my headphones, a black sports bra and yoga pants, and went straight for the gym.</p><p> </p><p>Time skip</p><p>    The gym was just as colossal as the rest of the headquarters. It had weight lifting, obstacle courses, weapons training, hand to hand combat, and my personal favorite, a massive rock wall. </p><p>    I put down my things, picked out the most hazardous course I could, and began scaling the wall in front of me, running up the cliff sides and pulling my entire body weight with my hands on underhangs. </p><p>    As I was nearing the top of the top of the course, I heard someone whistle from below and froze in place.</p><p>    In a panic mid leap to my next hold and slip down the wall slightly before catching myself at the hand hold I was just jumping from. </p><p>"Well you sure are jumpy." I hear from below me. </p><p>    I take a deep breath, settling my nerves before I push off of the wall back flipping to the padded ground 20 feet beneath me, landing on all fours like an animal. </p><p>"Show off" </p><p>"You know it." I say standing back up, out of breath but smiling.</p><p>"What are you doing in the gym red, I thought you had a weight set in your room."</p><p>"I needed space." Hellboy grunted, going back to his workout.</p><p>"You get in another fight?" I add, trying to be ginger to the subject. </p><p>Hellboy just looked back down to the weight in his hand, barely acknowledging me.</p><p>"None of your business." He scoffs. </p><p>    He reeked of alcohol. It was no secret that Hellboy was looking worse for wear. He Had a problem with everyone recently, and it was no secret that it was because Liz wanted to leave again. Even though I'd been there for months, Red still hadn't really warmed up to me completely, which was fine, we'd figure things out in our own time.  We'd hang out on the job, or talk occasionally but we really hadn't quite gotten close. </p><p>    I stepped back up to the wall ready to give the big guy some space, when I heard another familiar voice.<br/>
"Hey Brigand. Down for a sparring match?"<br/>
Myers, that sweet little upstart, who knew I'd see everyone I know wandering in here today.</p><p>"Not really hun, I'd prefer to just climb."</p><p>    He rolled his eyes at my pet names and continued to pester.<br/>
"Aw come on, we heard you're an experienced field agent, and some of the guys wanted to..."</p><p>"What," I interrupted.<br/>
Test their strength?<br/>
He looks hurt, so I sigh and take a breath.</p><p>    "Look, I am an experienced agent, which is why I don't think it's a bright idea going against a greenhorn, no offence."<br/>
"I'm not that inexperienced, but if you want you can try sparring with one of the more seasoned agents."</p><p>"... I don't know, I don't really fight for fun."</p><p>"Come on, we haven't seen you in action yet. It'll be... educational."</p><p>I sigh, "My one weakness, hands on learning." I feign defeat and slowly join him and the group of agents on the mat.</p><p>"Anyone wanna Volunteer to go against me first?" I question the gaggle of greenhorns.</p><p>"Dibs," I hear from a lanky guy with black hair and a crooked nose.<br/>
We clear the mat when I feel a tap on my shoulder.</p><p>"You'll want to take your headphones off. Wouldn't want to break them." A tall girl with a red ponytail tells me.</p><p>"Thanks, almost forgot."<br/>
I take off my noise canceling headphones and place them with my climbing gear as my ears adjust. </p><p>The room was alive with noise. The quiet buzz of the room as people worked out and  the hum of the ac was distracting. </p><p>"So what are we doing, wrestling, karate, taekwondo, akihito?"<br/>
"Anything will do, just try to get me out of the ring, pin me, or make me yield. Got it?"</p><p>I nod, "got it."</p><p>I close my eyes and take a deep breath, inhaling the smell of sweat, and rubber mats as I try to calm my nerves. I was nervous before a fight, didn't matter how many times I proved to myself I was capable of self preservation, I couldn't quite shake the feeling my life was in danger, and I suppose it was if I slipped up. but I wasn't about to give into that stress, and there wasn't a way in hell I was gonna let Myers see me panic. </p><p>I open my eyes again, and walk into the circle, getting into a fighting stance, waiting for The guy to make the first move.</p><p>Time slows as his left hand rises for a headshot, I dodge, and immediately counter with a full force punch to the gut. He bent over a bit, looking a bit nauseous.</p><p>"You feeling good? Sorry that was a bit harsh."</p><p>He gets back up, looking shaky, but excited.</p><p>"I'm good, ready whenever you are."</p><p>I nod solemnly, not matching his excitement.</p><p>It's my turn to attack, so I fake a left handed punch while simultaneously aiming a chick to his knee. Myers backs up, dodging my attack, and counters with a cick of his own, which lands in my lower back. I take a knee, internalizing the pain crawling up my back. I barely have time to react before another punch lands in my side. I roll away and breathe for a moment.</p><p>"You good... hun."</p><p>I turn and look at him, the calm gone from my face for a moment, replaced with a steady anger. But it disappears quickly.</p><p>I get up and close the distance between us, waiting for his next move. He tries for a kick to my ribs, but I catch it and lift his leg as high as it'll go, and walk backwards. The look of horror on his face told me he wasn't used to stretching like that, and as he falls to his side I aim to strike his head with precision and accuracy, when I pause. He opens his eyes and realizes he's sitting outside the mat.<br/>
"Good game", I say reaching a hand out to help him get up, he takes it.<br/>
With one hand I help him up, and with the other I give him a swift smack to the back of the head.</p><p>"Ow, what the..."</p><p>"That's for teasing hun, pet names are a blessing not a weapon." I say giggling.</p><p>"Sorry I got a little rough near the end there by the way, I'll try not to do that again." I sigh, returning to my stony exterior.</p><p>"Anyone else wanna go?" I ask the group. </p><p>There's a pause as the group decides who's going next, when I hear a booming voice from the weight rack pipe up.<br/>
"I'll spar with ya." Red grunted, pitting the large weight he was using down with a thud.<br/>
I looked at red, confusion clearly written on my normally calm face. Red wasn't one to pick fights, sure he'd finish them, but I hadn't ever really seen him start one unnecessarily.</p><p>"You sure you're feeling up for it?" I asked puzzled.</p><p>"Eh, come on, you're not scared are you. Worried I'll make ya look bad? That You'll show some emotion. Or that you'll ruin your perfect hair? Huh? Which is it, miss perfect?"</p><p>I sigh and cross my arms defensively.</p><p>"Ok you're asking for trouble, what's up?"</p><p>"Kick my ass and I'll tell you."</p><p>"No dude, I'm not doing this with you." I say as I turn around heading for my things, when I feel something light hit my head.<br/>
I look to my side and see a crumpled beer can sitting on the ground. Myers and other agents try to talk him out of a fight, but he's just determined to be an ass today.<br/>
The gym cleared pretty quickly after I asked Myers to manage the crowd to reduce injuries, I was gonna have to pay him back for this.<br/>
"Come on green bean, you too good for this? Too above it. You think you can just stroll in here, do none of the work and get all the credit for this case?"</p><p>Another can hit me in the head, and I snap. I turn around and get in a fighting stance. Hellboy puts up his Rock hand and flips me the bird. I run at him and send a knee straight to his chin then leap over him and kick off the Center of his back, sending him stumbling forwards. He drunkenly shakes off the head trauma and as he's getting back up I aim a punch at his face. He catches my hand and swings me into a far off wall with a stomach wrenching thud. I groan and dry heave to my side from the shock, before stumbling up.</p><p>I take another look at Hellboy and realize just how drunk he is. He was not in a good place, and he was obviously trying to avoid his own drama by stirring shit up with me. But I'd had enough. The look of calm finally completely gone from my face. I stared at Hellboy but he was either too drunk to notice, or too stubborn to care. <br/>
I stormed out to him, maintaining eye contact and donkey kicked him into the weight rack behind him. </p><p>"What's going on Hellboy. Talk your shit out." I commanded from where I stood a distance away. </p><p>Hellboy just sat there in the mess of equipment, not bothering to say anything.</p><p>I charged him aiming a hit directly to his face, but instead of a fist, he got a slap. </p><p>"What's happening dude."</p><p>Still no response. So I sent another slap, then another, and another.</p><p>"Talk to me dammit."</p><p>"She left dammit, she left."</p><p>I pause, my hand still in midair, waiting for him to finish what he has to say. </p><p>"Liz is moved back into one of the asylums downtown. She left this morning."</p><p>"No warning, just packed her bags and left."</p><p>We sat there in silence for a moment, just letting the aggression of the past interaction dwindle away.</p><p>I offer my hand to him, not saying a word.</p><p>"I don't need your pity."</p><p>"Bitch I don't pity a damn thing."</p><p>"You just look stuck, thought you could use a hand, maybe a drink." I say smiling with no restraints. </p><p>He sighs then takes my hand. Shakily getting back on two feet. </p><p>"Not a bad idea, you drinking this time?" He asks.</p><p>"You know what, why not."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Ch 8: chat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kid, what are we doing out here,"<br/>
Red said following close behind me as I ran for the next roof.<br/>
"I may not look it, but I grew up around here. The cities changed a lot since I was little, but there's still a few places safe to visit."</p><p>I pause abruptly, causing red to stumble into me.</p><p>"There," I say gesturing to an old cinema ahead of us.</p><p>"Are you serious? How do you plan on sneaking either of us in there?"</p><p>"No need to sneak," I say jumping to the theatre roof.</p><p>"I used to know the owner of this place back in the day, sweet old fella, senile as hell. He just figured I was some poor kid or something and let me see the movies for free." I look around the door to the roof, feeling around the top of the door frame.<br/>
"he let me sleep in the theatre some nights too. Sweet fella. Ah, here it is."<br/>
I grinned, grabbing the spare key I hid away when I was little.</p><p>"Come on in." I say slyly opening the door for me and HB.</p><p>I led him to the hanging balcony above the theatre that was used for maintenance. It was a medium platform made of steel and wood, that extended the length of the theatre's ceiling.  I grabbed the hand rail, walked to the middle of the platform, and sat down, letting my legs dangle over the edge.</p><p>Hellboy took the seat next to me.</p><p>"Don't ya think we'll be spotted here, we're out in the open" HB y'all whispers</p><p>"Nah, this place is too empty, besides, who looks away from a good movie." </p><p>"What are we watching anyway, Frankenstein?"</p><p>I looked at the screen in front of us where a platform was being raised to a thunder struck roof.<br/>
"looks like it, here."<br/>
I say pulling out a bottle of whiskey, and handing it to him.</p><p>"Cheers," he says, taking a swig and passing it back to me.</p><p>We sat there just watching the movie in casual silence, taking the occasional swig from the whiskey bottle, just trying to enjoy the night. Red looked like he wanted to say something, but was having a hard time. I didn't want to rush him, so I just sat there, waiting for him to open up.</p><p>When Red finally spoke up, he didn't say what I was expecting him to say.</p><p>"So... you and blue a thing yet?"</p><p>I nearly shot whisky out of my nose in shock. I figured he'd open up about how he was feeling or what was happening between him and Liz, but I guess I should have expected a tuff ol fella like him to be a harder nut to crack. He wouldn't spill his guts, unless I did, so I did.</p><p>"No," I said flatly, not sugar coating the situation.</p><p>"Why not? Don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at him, or how the two of you do that, physic stuff around each other."</p><p>I gave him a 'really' look and turned back to the movie.<br/>
"I do like him, and I'm sure he's noticed by now, but... I don't know. I just figured it'd be less complicated if I just kept it professional between us, you know? Less drama."</p><p>There was a good pause in conversation before Red replied.</p><p>"Shame, he's been so bubbly recently,"</p><p> </p><p>"You know, back when Liz and I first met, I was a nervous wreck, didn't show it much, but she knew how to get under my skin." </p><p> </p><p>Red smiled sadly before taking another swing of whisky.</p><p> </p><p>"If I could travel back in time I'd have asked her out a lot sooner." A cold, far off look took over his face.</p><p> </p><p>"You live like I do right?"<br/>
" Aging slowly, watching the world pass by. You think there's all the time in the world to do what you want..."</p><p>"but there isn't."</p><p> </p><p>"  there's not enough time, never is, never will be.<br/>
If you don't grab life by the... well you know," he said pointing to the horns on his head.</p><p>"you'll lose him to someone else, or he might get tired, and move on with his life without you..."</p><p>It was clear he wasn't just talking about my situation anymore. I put my hand on his shoulder and did my best to comfort him. </p><p>"Thanks, for the advice, and for, you know. Opening up."</p><p>He groaned playfully, "Don't get all mushy on me now."</p><p>"I won't, I won't, just wanted to be honest."</p><p> </p><p>"... I'm sorry."</p><p>I turned my attention back to red.</p><p>"Huh."</p><p>"For the fight. And, for giving you shit."</p><p>"Eh, I should've made more of an effort to make friends. I'm used to keeping it professional when I work, but when you live at work." I pause.</p><p>"It can get kinda hard to tear walls down?" Red said, finishing my sentence.</p><p>"... yeah, yeah it can."</p><p>"We cool?" I ask, handing him back the whiskey bottle.</p><p>"... yeah, we're cool."</p><p>We spent the rest of the movie in comfortable silence. And when it was over we left for the roof, chatting about our long, long lives, and the childhoods we missed from so long ago. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait, they dropped you into the Forest when?" I asked in between laughs.</p><p>"When I was 15," he said, belly laughing.</p><p>"My dad figured it would be a good training experience. I just wasn't expecting to run into that Amish community." </p><p>"Aaahahaaha, I'm sorry for laughing, aaahahahaa."</p><p>"It's not funny, they thought I was the devil," he said giggling.</p><p>"I know how you feel dude. I remember stumbling into a pub on st patties day and forgot my makeup. The town went ballistic when they figured a leprechaun was wandering the streets, I ran out of town with a mob of drunk idiots on my tail begging for my pot of gold."</p><p>We laughed walking the streets when we heard a screech from below.</p><p>"What the hell?" Red said to himself, wobbling to the edge of the roof, looking down. </p><p>"What was that, a car?" I said close behind.</p><p>"Look" he said pointing to the busy street below. </p><p>There was a cat in the middle of the road, scared out of its mind, and cars were just barely missing it. </p><p>Red tried rushing down, but I held him back.</p><p>"I'm less noticeable than you in a crowd, I'll grab the cat, you wait here."</p><p>Before he could say anything I was rushing down the side of the building. Stumbling a bit. I had a bit too much to drink, I needed to focus. </p><p>I ran for the street, darting straight for the cat frozen in place. Before I could grab the cat a car cut me off, slamming into my arm. I grabbed the cat and ran back to the sidewalk. </p><p>"You good charlotte." I heard Hellboy call from the alley. He had followed me down, a look of worry plastered on his face. </p><p>"Yeah, good thing I'm not sober, this'll suck in the morning, but I heal up fast. The cat's good I think." I say gesturing to the orange little kitty in my arm. </p><p>"What should we do with this little fella?" I ask petting the poor creature.</p><p>"We should take this little guy along with us. Ask Abe if he can give them a check up. Maybe get that arm looked at." He says gesturing to my banged up shoulder.</p><p>I grimace, thinking of the two of us wandering into the library, inebriated, battered, and carrying a stray cat.</p><p>"This will be fun." I grumble sarcastically.</p><p>"Eh, just rip the bandaid off. Besides, it'd be better to get this fella checked out as soon as possible."</p><p>I sigh, mentally preparing for the rest of the night. </p><p>"You're right, let's go."</p><p> </p><p>Time skip/////////////////////////</p><p> </p><p>"Honestly Charlotte, I expected this behaviour from red, but from you?"<br/>
He says with exasperation lacing every word as he reaches for the ghause and alcohol swabs.</p><p>"How's the cat,'' Red asks holding the little thing in his rock arm, swaddled like a baby.</p><p>"Scared, and a bit underfed, but otherwise fine. I'm guessing you'll be taking her in Red?" Abe ordered more than asked. </p><p>"She'll need looking after."</p><p>"I'd be happy to take the little tyke in. Still gotta think up a name." HB said with a mothering smile on his face. </p><p>“-I'm glad to see him smiling again. Hope the little bean keeps him company.-“</p><p>Abe sighed, exasperated as he placed his hand discreetly on my back.</p><p>“-It was sweet of you to try and cheer red up, but honestly, all I'm asking it that you come back in one piece.-“</p><p>I smile at him.<br/>
“-fine dad-“<br/>
I reply playfully with an exasperated sigh of my own.</p><p> </p><p>"Sssss ow Abe, mind the shoulder."</p><p>I his as he dabs the alcohol wipe over the injury. </p><p>"Big baby."</p><p>I groaned as I laid back in my seat.</p><p>"Hey Red, how about the name bean." I suggest.</p><p>He looked at me like I grew horns (lol).</p><p>"What, she's a cute lil bean, thought it was fitting."</p><p>"Oh come on kid, that the best you can do?"</p><p>"With what I've had tonight, yes, yes that is." I say giggling.</p><p>"SSS ow Abe," he gives me the look of neutral displeasure, and finishes bandaging my shoulder. </p><p>Red laughed.</p><p>"I'll see you two love birds tomorrow, I'm taking Bean here to bed. Night kid."</p><p>I stared at him with a face that screamed 'you did not just do that' as he left the med bay.</p><p> </p><p>Abe looked at me puzzled. </p><p>"Is there something, you need to tell me?" He asked with hope and curiosity written across his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Well yes, butIwantedtowellImeanI..."</p><p>I paused myself, taking a deep calming breath.</p><p> </p><p>"I had hoped to tell you a few things when I was in a better... head space" I say choosing my words carefully. </p><p>"I know you can probably tell what I want to say already, but I want to admit it to you myself when I'm sober." I say finally.</p><p>The room is silent as he mulls over my words. When he finally turns back to me he holds his hand out for me to take. As I do a wave of worry, love and care washes over me and I smile as he helps me out of my seat and takes me to my room. I can walk on my own just fine, but I wasn't going to miss an opportunity to lean on Abe for "support". I rest my head on Abe's shoulder as he leads me to the bed. </p><p>"Thanks Abe," I whisper as I sink under the blankets, tired from the long day. </p><p>Abe looks at me with longing as he moves hair out of my face and behind my ears.<br/>
"Talk to you tomorrow."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ch 9: Bite the bullet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I woke that morning, hazy from the night before, I headed straight for the shower. <br/>As I was lifting my shirt off me I felt a twinge of pain sear up my arm. I carefully removed my shirt with the opposite hand to look at my forgotten shoulder. The swelling was way down from what I could tell, but I couldn't be sure without removing the bandages. I couldn't take a shower with them anyway so off they went. From what I could see in the mirror, there was a deep tissue bruise starting around my shoulder and dancing down my back and side.  Either that car had hit me harder than I thought, or that's what was left of the fight me and HB had. Either way, I was more banged up than I thought I'd be by this point. <br/>I shrugged it off for the moment as I hopped into the shower. The hot water burned the bruises but was absolutely what I needed to freshen my mind, and remind me what I had said to Abraham last night.</p><p>I had meant what I said, and I didn't plan on backing out, but I just had to say I'd tell him later didn't I. <br/>I mean, it's nice to pour your heart and soul out to someone when you have complete control of all executive functions, but how the hell am I supposed to go out into the library and just have that conversation? </p><p>I sat in the shower thinking strategy for a solid half hour before I felt I had to come out and just fricking wing it. </p><p>I threw on a long sleeved black shirt to cover the bruises and a set of work pants. I was about to grab for my mask and headphones, but thought better of it. </p><p>"Bear it all, what not."</p><p>I thought to myself, as I stepped gingerly out the door into the library, cautious, and aware of every sound and smell around me. The first thing I noticed was the smell of over the counter meds, sweat, and Cuban cigars. </p><p>"Manning"  I thought with disdain. It had taken me awhile to realize why Hellboy hated manning the way he did, but after a few months, a few nicknames, and a few too many comments on my appearance, it became obvious why this old man was Reds least favourite person at the BPRD. </p><p>"There you are green bean, we were just about to get you." </p><p>A grimace crossed my face. The whole reason that nickname became your least favourite was because it was the main one manning would use. He had a bad habit of trying too hard to be too friendly. At least he was trying. </p><p>I looked to blue, who was standing there in his speedo (and fuck all else) looking just as uncomfortable as you were. </p><p>"What's up?"<br/>I asked dryly, expecting bad news. </p><p> </p><p>"We're questioning the witch pet thing downstairs today." </p><p>"They are a witches familiar." Abe corrects.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, We've been trying to get it to talk for a while now but we're not having much luck translating whatever it's saying. I was hoping Abe here could help."</p><p>I looked back to Abe, seeming a bit pouty if anything, as he gave me an apologetic look. <br/>I step over to his side as the conversation continues.</p><p>"So did you need me for something?"<br/>I ask angelically. </p><p>"We were wondering if you wanted to watch or participate in the interview."<br/>Abe answers for manning.</p><p>Manning nods. </p><p>"We're headed down now if you're interested."</p><p>I nod and follow manning out the door. As I do Abe gently places his hand in mine.</p><p>~"Sorry for the interruption, do you think we could have that conversation a little later?"~</p><p>~"Could you hear me prepping myself behind the door?"~</p><p>He squeezes my hand gently and I squeeze back.</p><p>~"The sooner the better."~<br/>I think as we continue into the elevator with manning droning on in the background. </p><p> </p><p>///////////////////////////////////</p><p> </p><p>The interrogation room was white, sterile, and uncomfortable. The aging paint smell on the walls mixed with the smell of bleach and other cleaners. The white rod lights that sat just slightly off Center on the low tiled ceiling of the room buzzed and blinked sporadically with little jolting sounds that were quiet enough to go mostly undetected by everyone else but me and red who stood on opposing corners of the cell facing the small stainless steel table in the middle of the room. </p><p>On one side of the table sat manning, with his stack of papers and a cold almost bored face. And on the other side, sat a small rat-like creature, baybe 2 and a half, to 3 feet tall with a tail the same length. It had large bat-like ears sitting asymmetrically on its head in a way that made its brown face seem small. The scaled, furry creature seemed more threatening disrobed, than it had when it first arrived here, even if it was chained to its seat. </p><p> Abe stood next to the imp, trying to allow communication between the two parties.</p><p>"Again sir, who do you work for, and where do they congregate?"<br/>Manning said unreasonably loud, as if the imp was deaf.</p><p>The creature muttered viscously, obviously offended. Throwing wild hand gestures as it spoke its native tongue in a continuous onslaught of distasteful insults.</p><p>"What was that."<br/>Manning asked Abe annoyedly.</p><p>"Well, SHE wishes to be revered to as a lady, and she doesn't know where they meet. Apparently her mistress who was visiting from... tortuga?</p><p>The lady imp interrupted him with a correction.</p><p>"Sorry, Tanzania, disappeared a while ago and they assumed we had her. Apparently this was what the attack was about."</p><p>"Must be an important witch to get such a response."<br/>Manning said pointedly.</p><p>The lady imp chatted sternly, casting worried glances around the room as she spoke.</p><p>"She says, they take care of their own, but that they were visiting their sister coven. They were...casing?... sorry, causing too much trouble, but they never made it to their final destination."</p><p>Hellboy grew more tense by the second, and so was I. This was our first real chance to find out about this coven, and it kept getting more and more suspicious.</p><p>"Can we have your coven's name so we can contact them about this?" I interrupted, stepping closer to the table.</p><p>"What, why would we tell the witches that were coming, or that were looking for them."<br/>Manning added without basic thought.</p><p>"They're looking for one of their own. We can help each other."<br/>I say looking back at him with an incredible stink eye.</p><p>I turn back to the lady imp, and speak her tongue back to her. </p><p> </p><p>#"May I ask your name dear?"#</p><p>She relaxes, noticeably more comfortable with hearing another person speak Swahili with her.</p><p>#"Aah, Just call me kidogo, green gal. I am sorry, but a coven must be kept secret from all outsiders, especially government outsiders."#</p><p> </p><p>#"If we can contact your coven, perhaps we can pool our resources together to find your mistress, and quiet this other coven."#</p><p> </p><p>#"Aah, didn't I tell you, foolish gal. No more secrets leave my lips. My coven will protect its own."#</p><p>I turn back to manning frustrated.</p><p>"The name she gave me translates to little. She's not going to give up private information on her coven to outsiders like us, but I bet if we can find her mistress we can get information out of her."</p><p> </p><p>Manning ignored me outright and continued with his script questions for another hour before we called it quits for the day. </p><p>By the time the interrogation was over I felt sorry for our little lady. She was just doing what she was told to do. Hopefully we'd find her mistress in our investigation and she could get out of that nauseating room. </p><p>As I was leaving the room Abe caught my shoulder, and I flinched at the sensitivity of my bruise.</p><p>"Are you alright Charlotte? I thought you would be healed by now, isn't it still wrapped?"</p><p>I mentally face palmed. I had forgotten to rewrap my shoulder after my shower.</p><p>"I took it off this morning, I'm almost completely healed now, just a little tender still."</p><p>"Still, it would make me feel better if I could have another look at it to check it's progression. Maybe rewrap it for you."</p><p>I conceded and agreed for another check up in the med bay.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The med bay, while far more secluded and quiet, wreaked of cleaning agents, disinfectants, and other medical equipment. The tinge of salt water in the air was one of the few things keeping me sane as I sat back in the familiar looking patient chair I sat in the night before. </p><p>"Alright Charlie, if you could take your shirt off I can take a look at your shoulder and back."</p><p>I reeled in my seat, beat red. </p><p>"You didn't have to do that last night."<br/>I said questioning why I had to disrobe. </p><p>"Last night you wore a loose tank top, that was in tatters on your left side. Today you're wearing a long sleeve shirt. You should put on the medical dress if you're uncomfortable."</p><p>I shake my head no. </p><p>"You didn't even ask me out to dinner first," I say jokingly as I start to disrobe.</p><p>"If that's what you want, the option's still on the table." He adds with little hesitation.</p><p>"Oof, damn you're smooth." I joke as I lift my shirt tenderly over my head. <br/>I placed the shirt in my lap as I felt eyes on me. Looking to Abe he swiftly turns to a cabinet that you could only assume had some very interesting bandages in it.  </p><p>He comes back to where you're sitting and begins to carefully inspect your shoulder.<br/>It was looking much better than it did that morning. Swelling was completely gone, all that was left was some faded yellow and deep green bruises below my shoulder blade. </p><p> </p><p>"So..."he started.</p><p>"Are you ready to tell me what you wanted to say to me earlier?"</p><p>I froze, panicked by his suddenness. I took a deep breath trying to summon up the courage to say what was on my mind</p><p>"You intrigue me."</p><p>I say. <br/>He continued to inspect my shoulder, staying silent so I could finish what I was saying.</p><p>"Your company is something I've started looking forward to a bit more than I probably should."</p><p>I breathe, thinking of my next words carefully.</p><p>"I can be a bit stiff when it comes to conversation but with,"<br/>"With you, I.. it's different. You fluster me, truly."</p><p>"You make me laugh and smile, and think about the kind of person I am."<br/>"You, have this way of getting under my skin, and seeing right through the silly walls I put up."</p><p>He stops what he's doing and gives me his full attention. </p><p>"I’m not sure I know what love is, but, if you'd be willing to... maybe go out with me sometime?"<br/>"I don't know, maybe we could figure it out together?"</p><p>Abe looked at me with an energy I hadn't seen in him before. He took my hand in his and a wave of overwhelming excitement and relief came crashing down from him. </p><p>"Nothing would make me happier, but."</p><p>I flinched. There's a but.</p><p>"But maybe we should discuss it in further detail when you're fully dressed."</p><p>"...that sounds reasonable."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ch 10:Breather (fluff)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fluff ahead.</p><p>I stood there in the shower, mulling over what me and Abe talked about yesterday. We haven’t really expanded on our conversation since the lab, and it left me feeling nervous. I was really new to this. I mean I’ve dated before, and I mean, I’m not as ‘pure’ as I look, but I’ve never been in a relationship quite like this before. We really connect, and I’m nervous I’ll do something to damage that connection. But at the same I’m so excited that I finally opened myself up a bit. I really like Abe, and his goofy self. I have zero regrets about what I did, I’m just worried I’ll regret something I’ll do.<br/>
I decide that there’s no point worrying and that the best way to expel these feelings is by seeing Abe and talking things out today.<br/>
I turn off the water and step out of the shower humming a classical piece I’ve heard Abe play often. Mozart I think.<br/>
I dry myself off and examine my shoulder in the bathroom mirror.<br/>
The bruising was gone and so was the pain.<br/>
I smiled to myself as I wrapped myself in a towel and walked out the door to my room.<br/>
I dress myself for the day in my typical black BPRD tank top and stretch pants. I looked to my dresser, where my face mask and headphones sat. I had stopped using them around the library and living spaces of the headquarters a while ago, now fully adjusted to the usual smells and sounds of my new home.<br/>
I stepped out into the library and wandered over to the humongous tank on the library wall opposite me and peered inside.</p><p>Abe floated casually around the tanks bottom with his earbuds in, swaying his head to the rhythm, completely unaware of my presence.</p><p>I politely knocked on the glass to get his attention.<br/>
The moment Abe saw me his body language went from calm to panicked as he took out his earbuds and swam to the water's surface.</p><p>“I’m sorry Aberaham, I didn’t mean to sneak up on you.”<br/>
I remarked hastily, climbing the ladder to talk with him face to face.</p><p>“It’s quite alright,”<br/>
He added swimming to the tank's edge.</p><p>I look at him quizzically, eyeing the earbuds he held behind his back.<br/>
“What were you listening to.” I ask, inching closer to him.<br/>
“Ohh.” He added, panic setting into his every move.<br/>
“I was just listening to some Vivaldi, hesabriliantartistyouknowhesdonesomeamazing…”</p><p>“Abe.” I interrupt quietly, giving him my best ‘Come on,’ face as I rest my head in my hand, ready for his honest reply.</p><p>He turns a deeper shade of blue and hands me an earbud. I put the earbud in and smiled.</p><p>“I can’t smile without you.” I say grinning from ear to ear. </p><p>“I didn’t know you liked love songs.”</p><p>“Ah, well. I figured I’d try something new.”<br/>
My smile softens as I look at his face. </p><p>I placed my hand on top of the webbed digits he had wrapped around the tank's edge.</p><p>~“Sorry for teasing, you’re adorable.”~ </p><p>Abe’s face went from shy to playful in an instant.</p><p>~“Oh I’m not the adorable one here…”~<br/>
He thought, suddenly nose to nose with me.</p><p>I blush hard and stumble back a bit. Abe grabbed my hand, pulling me back, laughing apologetically. </p><p>“Hehee, I’m sorry Charlotte, I didn’t mean to startle you so badly.”</p><p>I scowl, still blushing a deep green, and splash him playfully with my free hand.</p><p>We lock eyes. I can hear what he’s thinking. He can hear what I’m thinking. We stand there, daring the other to make a move, when suddenly Abe wraps his arms around my waist and pulls my giggling squirming mass into the water with him. We’re a giggling mess as I try in vain to escape his grasp. We swim around, playing our own silly game of tag splashing and chasing each other around the pool. We eventually settle on the aquarium floor, where we talk about anything, and everything. Abe takes me to the water's surface from time to time, gingerly holding my hands on the first trip. I catch my breath and when I resubmerge I take his hands and wrap them around my waist, where they stay for the remainder of our time in the water. We ‘talk’ in a manner of speaking, for the next hour with my head resting on his chest on the aquarium floor, only breaking for air. Eventually I got cold and needed to get out. </p><p>With one arm still around my waist, and the other supporting my back, he takes me to the waters surface one last time. Before we separate I inch my face towards his, as he reciprocates. He closes the gap between us as we kiss. Thoughts and emotions flood both our minds. I can feel his love for me, warm and gentle deep in his heart. My love for him is excited and unshaking.</p><p>As we part Abe places his forehead against mine and sighs.</p><p>“I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long.”</p><p>I smile as I place my hand on his cheek, rubbing circles with my thumb.</p><p>“I’m so happy you did.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sorry I was away for a bit. I was writing the first draft of the chapter when I realized it was a bit too steamy for this early on in the relationship so I rewrote a fluffier chapter for this one. Lookout in the next few chapters for my adorable fluffy steamy chapter.<br/>
Gosh I loved it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Ch 11: cleaning and cuddles (fluuufffyy)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dim white lights of headquarters blurr in my peripheral as I walk with a purpose out of the library. Your guess is as good as mine as to what that purpose was, but purpose it carried nonetheless. </p><p>It’s been two weeks since me and Abe started going out. The moment we made it official Abe’s been a handful. I think he’d been holding back a lot so I wouldn’t be uncomfortable, but the moment I reciprocated his feelings he’s been so corny and affectionate. Not that I’m complaining, he’s just so adorable I could cry. </p><p>My thoughts keep coming back to that cuddle-fish,until the moment I just about walk face first into Reds door. We’ve been hanging out lately, he’s nice to talk to and while I doubt he’d ever admit it, I think he appreciates the company. </p><p>I knock on his vault like door and after a moment it slowly opens revealing a sluggish Hellboy carrying the adoring kitten Bean.</p><p>“Hey Charlotte, come for the kitten?”</p><p>“I came for a kitty and kick back session if you’re free.”</p><p>Red gave me a weird look.</p><p>“Don’t you have work to do with fish stick?”</p><p>I take Bean out of his arm and she mews at me lovingly.</p><p>“I needed to get out of the library for a moment. Kidogo isn’t giving us any leads so we’ve been buried in books and journals looking for information on a clan of Tanzanian witches.”</p><p>“Yikes, come on in for a sec then, want a beer?”</p><p>“I’m good, I’ll take an OJ if you got any.”</p><p>“Lemonade cool?”</p><p>“Fuck yes it is.” I say enthusiastically.</p><p>The kitten in my arms adjusts uncomfortably.</p><p>I gasp and cover the poor innocent kittens ears.</p><p>“Oh pardon my language Bean, we can’t have you growing up swearing like a sailor.”</p><p>Red rolls his eyes at me and tosses me a small bottle of lemonade. </p><p>“Yus.”</p><p>I smile at red thoughtfully as I open the bottle. Bean has been good company for him. Having a swarm of cats to care for can be a good distraction, but Bean has gotten especially attached. She’s been such a loving kitten since she settled in. </p><p>We sit and chat for a bit, cracking jokes and watching tv.</p><p>I lay back, enjoying the show we’re watching. Bean wandered into Hellboys lap and decided to take a nap. Our pleasant silence is interrupted by Red, who’s wearing an expression I’ve never seen on him before. Scepticism.</p><p>“So…” he starts, sipping his beer before continuing.</p><p>“You guys are official right?”</p><p>I slowly look to him, trying to read the ever changing expression on his face.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>He repositions himself. He looks stressed. He hasn’t been sleeping recently.</p><p>“Treat him right, or else Charlotte.”</p><p>I come back to reality slowly, “you used my name.” </p><p>“I’m serious,”</p><p>“...I know. I know. You don’t have to worry, I’ll love him as long as he'll have me.”</p><p>“...good.”</p><p>A more comfortable silence takes hold of the room as Red runs out of things to say and we enjoy the show.</p><p>////// /// /////// /////// //////////</p><p> </p><p>I was walking back to the library with my head full of thoughts of Abe. I felt like a teenager again. He can be so bashful, but it’s a rarer occurrence than I thought it’d be. I’m trying my best to match his energy, but it’s kind of hard when I become a blushing puddle at the smallest compliment.</p><p>I’m brought back to the real world when I reach the library door. I open it a bit roughly on accident, still a bit lost in thought and I hear a thunk from the book shelf. </p><p>Abe was laying on the floor next to a ladder and he looked like he just had the wind knocked out of him. </p><p>“Aah Abraham, I am so sorry! dear lord are you alright?”</p><p>I start swearing in Elvin as I rush to his side, helping him off the ground. He seemed a bit embarrassed but otherwise fine. </p><p>“I’m alright, it was just a small fall, I wasn’t very high on the ladder,” He reassured me, trying to soothe the look of worry and terror off my face.</p><p>“Oh thank goodness, you nearly gave me a heart attack.” I sigh heavily with a hand over my heart.</p><p>I pause for a moment to study the mess of books now strewn across the floor.<br/>
“What were you doing on the ladder?” I question, curiosity replacing the terror in my voice.</p><p>“Oh, I was trying to reorganize the shelves. I thought that the library could use some maintenance after the mess we’ve made with our research.”</p><p>I nodd, agreeing with his claim. We’d practically torn the library apart researching coven after coven, trying to find anything on the sister clan our imp friend Kidogo belonged to. Books sat in piles on the library's main table, opened to random pages. Incoherent notes were strewn about the room and while we tried to keep food waste to a minimum, old wrappers and empty cups sat in a pile at the tables Center. </p><p> </p><p>The library did indeed need some love and attention.</p><p>“Alright well if you start gathering the dishes up, I’ll get the books and papers organized,” I suggest. Abe nods in approval of the idea and I tie my hair back in preparation for a small workout.</p><p>We get to cleaning and organizing. First Abe sends a cart of dishes down to the kitchen while I frantically gather all the books and crumpled papers off the floor. I’m half way through organizing the mountain of books by the time Abe comes back from the kitchen. We spend the next hour talking and reshelving the ungodly stack of knowledge.</p><p> </p><p>“Charlotte?”<br/>
I zoned back into reality.This was becoming a pattern I didn’t like.</p><p>“Yeah Abe?”</p><p>“Those books don’t go there, are you feeling alright?”</p><p>I scrutinize the book in my hand and realize it did in fact belong on another shelf. </p><p>I take the book back into my arms as I examine the shelf for other errors “Sorry, I’m just a little preoccupied with my thoughts.”</p><p>He puts down the stack of books he’s holding on the library's main table and walks over to me offering me his hand. I look at him inquisitively.</p><p>“What are you up to?”</p><p>“Oh, only the most dastardly things.”<br/>
He jokes with a tilt of his head, aimed to convince me into taking his hand in mine.</p><p>I joyfully give into his request, placing my own stack of books on the table.</p><p>As I take his hand he twirls me into his arms facing me away from him, and embraces me tightly, resting his chin on my head.</p><p>I giggled at his actions.</p><p>“What’s so funny?”</p><p>I calm my breathing in his arms, “I hadn’t realized how great our height difference was.”</p><p>He lifts his head, studying me, as if noticing for the first time how he dwarfs me.<br/>
“Is that a good or bad thing?”</p><p>I paused, a bit embarrassed of the words that came to mind, so I placed my hand on his soft cheek just to make sure we had skin on skin contact. He can read my thoughts with little to no effort without contact, but I just wanted to make sure he could hear me clear as day.</p><p>~“There’s so much more of you to love. Not a thing wrong with that. Or you.”~</p><p>His grip tightened a little as he burrowed his face in the crook of my neck.<br/>
Probably blushing.</p><p>I laugh apologetically. </p><p>“I didn’t think it was that easy to fluster you.”</p><p>He huffed in retaliation and placed a kiss on my neck, sending me into a fluster fucking mess, and making Abe laugh maniacally.</p><p>“How’s that for a kiss?” </p><p>If this fish man could smile I’m sure he’d be wearing one hell of a shit eating grin.</p><p>“Dramatic and sweet, but gosh, fricken, warn me next time, you’ll send me into cuteness override.”</p><p>“I might consider a warning if I hear the words pass your lips next time, hun.”</p><p>I rolled my eyes and tried squirming out of his grip, but he just doubled down and snuggled his goofy head into my shoulder more, tickling my neck in the process.</p><p>“Aaa hahaa haha, stop it, stop it, that tickles.”</p><p>He stops to giggle, and releases me from his grasp, giving me the “oh you” look, complete with head tilt. He then leans against the great library table and gestures for me to lean next to him.</p><p> </p><p>I take a deep breath, calming myself from his teasing as I lean myself against the table with him.</p><p>“Did you call me hun, sir?” I say with an arched brow aimed at him.</p><p>“Would you prefer the full ‘honey’ title instead?”</p><p>Damn him and his cute little head tilts. I was at my teasing limit with him, and decided to give him a taste of his own medicine.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know baby doll, I’m not sure honey fits me right.”<br/>
The look that crossed Abe’s face when those words passed my lips were priceless. He was blushing a deep blue and made it his mission to avoid eye contact at all costs for a solid few seconds before he decided to retaliate with his own cheesy pet names.<br/>
We went back and forth like that for a few minutes, the two of us a miasma of childish giggles and blushes. </p><p>“You know shnookums, you really have a way with words.”</p><p>I couldn’t hold it in.</p><p>“Ppppppppft, heeheaaha. Aaaw sweetie bear, that’s so nice of you to say. It’s too bad you don’t have a way with your aim.”</p><p>“Aaaw, what do you mean, baby?”</p><p>“You missed my lips with that kiss.” A smile still plastered on my face.</p><p>With that the atmosphere began to take on a more serious tone. </p><p>“Would you like me to try again?” Abe asks, turning to me, his voice near a whisper.</p><p>“Darling” he adds with a final flare, less jokingly now.</p><p>“Please.” I whisper back, as I wrap my arms gingerly around his neck, careful to avoid his gills, the shyness gone from my voice.<br/>
I wanted him. I wanted his touch. I wasn’t backing out of this if he wasn’t. </p><p>He ducks his head down to my level, and gracefully laces his hand on my cheek as our lips touch. He was so gentle, almost like he was scared he’d break me. His lips were warm and velvety against mine. The first kiss was short and sweet, but the moment our lips parted they clashed together again. Abe snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him, leaving no gap between us. As I readjusted my arms around Abe’s neck I accidentally brushed passed one of his gills, causing a low, animalistic growl to rise from deep in his chest. We pulled apart, barely.</p><p>I could feel a deep hunger growing between the two of us. I didn’t want it to stop, but I needed to breathe.</p><p>We sat there, holding each other, just enjoying the moment. Abe leaned down and pressed his gentle lips against my forehead before pressing his own head to mine in a deep show of affection and care.</p><p>“You know,” he started, barely audible above the hum of the room.<br/>
“I think I’ve loved you for a while now.” </p><p>I lift my head to meet his ever gentle gaze. Amazed by what he’s just said. </p><p> </p><p>“Damn, you smooth fish you.” I say jokingly. Shoot, stop joking, this is a serious moment , use your words.</p><p>He chuckles sweetly.</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t beat yourself up, I can hear every adorable thought that crosses your mind, I’m just trying to make as many of my thoughts known to you as possible.”</p><p>“I still want to say out loud how much I care for you. Just because you can hear me thinking it all day doesn’t mean I don’t want to tell you I love you myself whenever I can.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at me with that silly tilt to his head, and I smiled back, kissing him on the cheek like he deserves. </p><p> </p><p>////////////////////////</p><p>Hellboy sat on his work bench, lifting his weights when he heard a knock on the door. A bit annoyed he yells for whoever’s outside to come in, but no one does. Finally after another barrage of knocks he drops the heavy weight and yanks the door open, but when he does, there’s no one there.</p><p>“The fuck?”</p><p>He ignores the weirdness of the interaction, figuring that if anything wanted to cause him harm he’d do more harm to them first. But as he closes the door what he doesn’t notice is the small kitten leaving from his room, heading down the hall, to the massive maze of holding cells below the BPRD.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Ch 12: sirens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abe and I were putting books away when Red stormed into the library with a panicked look on his face. I jumped at the sudden noise, dropping the books in the process. <br/>I stood there for a moment confused when hellboy locked eyes with me.</p><p>~“Oh no”~<br/>“What happened?”<br/>“Bean, she’s gone, have you seen her?”<br/>“Gone?” I reply befuddled. </p><p>“How could a kitten escape your vault of a room?” Abe questioned with growing curiosity. </p><p>“She must have slipped out when I opened the door, but that was nearly an hour ago.”</p><p>“HB, slow down. Are you sure she’s gone?” I note, trying to calm down the building terror in HBs voice. </p><p>“I KNOW WHEN MY CATS GONE, AND SHE IS!”</p><p>I don’t take kindly to his tone. I was about to get in his face when the siren blared. <br/>My anger faded as I listened to the sirens warning.</p><p>“Security breach. Lockdown will now commence. Please remain calm as we follow protocol.”</p><p>In that moment the library doors locked and the emergency lights went on. </p><p>“Shit,” I said, annoyed by the blaring and the realization that we were probably needed somewhere in the building. </p><p>“Abe, do we have a way out into the halls?” I ask putting my headphones on, weapon in hand.</p><p>“I don’t know the room code. Red, on the other hand.” Abe trails off, gesturing to the stone fisted monkey in front of us. </p><p>He pauses annoyed for a moment, then gives in with a dramatic throw of his arms in the air.</p><p>“Alright, alright, lets get this over with. But then we gotta find Bean.”</p><p>“Of course HB, thanks.” He grunts at my remark and turns to face the door. <br/>He pulls back his stone hand, and in one deft motion punches the great doors to the library open. We run out and do a scan of the hall. Nothing. </p><p>“Where’s the trouble?” Red asks me. <br/>I sniff the air. </p><p>“Gunpowder to our left, someone’s shooting something.”</p><p>We run down the halls, following my nose until we can hear yelling and gunshots around the corner. What we saw was startling. It was Kidogo, and a small child. She had dark ebony skin, and she wore an orange and white striped dress. There was soldier after soldier aiming their guns at the little imp and littler girl, and I was having none of it.</p><p>“HEY, WHAT THE HELLS THE MEANING OF THIS!” I bark in my most commanding military voice. Gaining a look of surprise from red and a calming hand on my shoulder from Abe. I hadn’t raised my voice like that in years and I wasn’t lowering it without a proper explanation.</p><p>“Agent Brigand, stand down.” Manning demanded calmly. It’s always trouble with this ass.</p><p>“She broke into our base and tried to leave with the dwarf.” He tried explaining calmly.</p><p>I was having none of this, NOT ONE BIT. </p><p>“I DON'T CARE IF SHE BROKE INTO BUCKINGHAM PALACE, YOU ARE AIMING GUNS AT A CHILD!” I boomed as I tried to stop the barrage of bullets from coming down. </p><p>Manning stepped in front of me, blocking my path. <br/>“I SAID STAND DOWN AGENT.” </p><p>I paused, looked him dead in the eye, and socked him right in the nose. </p><p>“THAT is quite enough, ALL of you!” Director Broom bellowed from the back of the room. </p><p>“Lower your weapons, this is not how we treat our guests, you are dismissed for the evening.”<br/>The agents hesitated, but eventually lowered their weapons and dispersed. Manning just about had a seizure he was so furious.  </p><p>“I’ll have your badge for this soldier.” He said holding his nose, and pointing at me. </p><p>Abe stood strong at my side, supporting me.</p><p>“Do you want a black eye with that broken nose?” Red threatened from my other side.</p><p>Manning backed down and switched his attention from us, to Broom, who looked just as fed up with him as we were. </p><p>“How about you go to the infirmary and get that nose taken care of, while we handle this.” Abe sternly suggested. </p><p>Director Broom nodded, “I agree with Agent Sapien. Agent Manning, see to that injury, we have everything covered here.” </p><p>With that Manning stormed off to the infirmary, leaving us with a high strung Kidogo, and a petrified little girl. </p><p>Director Broom stepped forward to address the two small figures, being careful to keep his distance so as to not make them uncomfortable.<br/>“My apologies, that man will not be bothering us any longer. Would you like to sit down? I can only imagine how difficult that was for the two of you.”</p><p>Kidogo shook her head no, being sure to put herself between the little girl and the Director. </p><p>“We would like to leave.” She demanded.</p><p>“And you may, but could we please discuss your situation and your safety before that?” Broom asked kindly, trying his best to be as polite and convincing as possible.</p><p>While all of this is happening the little girl behind Kidogo keeps glancing at Red and I. She seemed like she wanted to say something, but was too nervous to ask. </p><p>Red was the one to kneel down to her level and talk to her directly.</p><p>“Hey there kiddo. What are you doing all the way down here?”</p><p>She looked down at her hands nervously, she couldn’t have been older than 6 or 7. </p><p>“I got lost on the street. The green lady picked me up like a princess.”</p><p>A moment of realization hit the three of us. </p><p>“Bean?” I questioned out loud. </p><p>She started bawling uncontrollably. </p><p>“You remember.” She sobbed.</p><p>Kidogo turned her attention to Bean and began to panic. </p><p>“What did you do to my mistress?” She questioned us in a panicked voice.</p><p>“Hey there Beany Baby, it’s ok. Do you need a hug?” Red held his arms open and she shyly stumbled over to him and hid her head in his shoulder sobbing the whole time.</p><p>“Poor dears had such a hard day,” Abe muttered sadly. I nodded in agreement as I squatted next to red and rubbed the poor girls back. </p><p>Kidogo stood down, walked over to where we were all standing and sighed tiredly. </p><p>“The old man spoke of a place for sitting and talking, ahh? Let us go there.”</p><p> </p><p>///////////////////////////////</p><p> </p><p>We sat in the recently cleaned library. Although the main doors didn’t lock anymore, they closed just fine, which gave us the privacy to talk without interruption.</p><p> </p><p>Without a word, Kidogo crawled into one of the padded wooden chairs at the library's main table and sat with pride in her posture. One of her impossibly small elbows emerged from under her worn brown cloak and rested on the armrest to her left, her muzzled face clasped in her little palm in a motion of frustration. When she finally gave notice to red, Abe, Broom and I, restlessness and curiosity plain on our faces, she spoke near a whisper, as to not wake the little princess that slept safely in the next room, but loud enough to be heard across the table clearly.</p><p>“My mistress and Her mother were being escorted to our sister coven when we were attacked.”</p><p>She paused sullenly, as if recalling a painful memory. </p><p>“A new chief was to be introduced as their former chief had died of old age recently.”</p><p>“My Mistresses duty was to meet the new chief, and give him and his rule her blessing if she felt he was worthy of it.”</p><p>Kidogo smiled sadly as she spoke. “It was no secret that my mistress disapproved of the new chief. Aah, stubborn maiden, she was so sure he was a terrible fool.”</p><p>“But that was why she was called to come see him personally. He was trying to change her mind. At least that’s what we thought.” </p><p>Her eyes grew angry as she continued speaking.</p><p>“We were not attacked at random, what occurred was precise and coordinated.”</p><p>She inhaled deeply, perhaps trying to calm herself enough to continue the story.</p><p>“The night I was captured by you, fish man, was the night my Mistress was slaughtered. Not by animals, not by mercenaries, but by my own kind. The chief sent his imps to kill us all.”</p><p>“All I managed to do was transform the princess into a cat, so she would not raise suspicion. I am glad she was able to find you. The spell would have worn off on its own over time, but I am not so sure she would have been safe when it did.”</p><p>I finally spoke.</p><p>“So, you’re saying you were the one to turn Bean into a kitten.”</p><p>“My little Mistresses name is Salha, she is not a bean. But yes. When she found me in my cell I released her from the spell, and she helped me escape that room.”</p><p>Abe spoke up from behind me.</p><p>“I apologize we didn’t release you sooner from the holding cell, we didn’t know if we could trust you.”</p><p>She looked sternly to Abe, “it was not your fault I was sworn to secrecy. But that does not mean I trust you. Or any of you for that matter.”</p><p>There was a slight pause as tension filled the room. As always Broom was the one to bring the room back to stability.</p><p>“You must trust us some, if you were willing to tell us what you have.”</p><p>Kidogo crossed her arms, arguing his words with her whole being, but unable to deny the truth they carried as Broom continued.</p><p>“May I ask, what you plan to do now that your Mistress is dead, and you have found Salha again?”</p><p> </p><p>She halted at the old man. “Nothing, I plan to do nothing. I have no way of returning the little mistress to her homeland.”</p><p> </p><p>She paused to recollect her patience.<br/>“But, as my mistress has yet to return, it is only a matter of time before reinforcements arrive to take the little mistress back and do what is necessary to right the wrongs that have been committed.”</p><p>“Is there anything we can do?” Red questioned, finally entering the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>Kidogo paused, propping one nonexistent brow higher than the other in a questioning way. </p><p> </p><p>“Am I to understand I have your help, Demon?” </p><p>Hellboy brushed off the comment unphased by the Imps obvious provocation.</p><p>“I’m not leaving her to fend for herself. Besides, we want the same thing.”</p><p>Broom nodded firmly in agreement, “yes, my Agents and I have been trying to hunt down the very same coven you have. They have been killing civilians at an alarming rate, and we wish to stop them from continuing.”</p><p> </p><p>Abe interjected as politely as he could.</p><p>“They used to only target humans, but lately they have started branching off to half humans and fey folk. We believe they may be sacrificing them for something, but we’re not sure for what purpose.”</p><p> </p><p>Kidogo seemed to go pale with Abe’s words, and cursed under her breath.</p><p>“Oh gods.” She huffed in between panicked breathes. She sat back in her chair, her clawed hands held to her chest in what looked like pure panic.</p><p>Abe ran to her side, to make sure she was ok.</p><p>“Take deep breaths ma’am. Breath in for 4 beats, hold for 7, out 8. You’re doing great.”</p><p>“What’s wrong?” I asked from beside Abe.</p><p> </p><p>Kidogo looked at me with fear in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Child, we may be in bigger trouble than we thought.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Ch 13: Battle Plans (fluff)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ok ok, so to reiterate,” Hellboy hums nervously, following Kidogo around the room with his eyes.</p><p>“You believe the new chief is making sacrifices to… hogs a…”</p><p>“Yogsathoth you fool. Half human, half old god.”</p><p>“And this is supposed to accomplish, what exactly?” I question, gingerly trying to pry more information for the tight lipped imp. </p><p>“Once enough blood has been spilt and the beast has gained enough strength, it will open a portal to the realm of the old ones, where it will release its father Cthulhu, who shall wreak havoc on the mortal plane.”</p><p>A hush came across the room at the mention of the beasts name.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you don’t mean, THE Cthulhu, do you? The destroyer god of old?” Abe questions, worry lacing his words.</p><p>“The old tentacle monster?” Hellboy asks unimpressed.</p><p>“Aaaaah, I bet we could take him.”</p><p>“Well, I wouldn’t like to make that bet.” I grunt, as I shake my leg rhythmically, failing to sooth my already frayed nerves. Gosh, was this place always so hectic?</p><p>From the back of the room, professor Broom stood from his chair, apparently having heard enough. </p><p>“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves now. Our goal has always been to neutralize evil wherever we find it, Yogsathoth is nothing new.” Brooms words were confident, and a great comfort, but I was still uncomfortable. </p><p>A god of old is nothing to scoff at. I keep thinking in circles until I feel a comforting hand on my back. Of course it was Abe. Gods what would I do without him here.<br/>
I smile and release the tension in my shoulders as Broom continues his spiel.</p><p>“It is paramount that we stop Yogsathoth before the portal can be opened, but to do this, we will need your help Kidogo.”</p><p>The small imp considered Brooms words with what seemed to be great apprehension. </p><p>“...On the condition that my lady is taken home safely no matter what happens.”</p><p>Broom smiled gently to this, understanding her worry and seemingly relieved she finally agreed to help.</p><p>“You have my word.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>We spent the rest of the day planning our attack. Since Kidogo had not actually seen the coven herself in many years, most of what we discussed was general ward breaking, and monster slaying. </p><p>“The coven was clever enough to use the troll market itself as a disguise. The menagerie of smells from the market makes it nearly impossible for me to track any one creature for more than 20 minutes at a time before I need a break.” I say remembering the headache I had gotten after forgetting my mask one morning. Me and Abe were too engrossed in a discussion about the heritage of an odd trollish figure we had seen the day before. By the time I had realized it was missing it was too darn late.</p><p>#”I still think that fellow was part hobgoblin.”# I think to Abe who stifles a giggle.</p><p> </p><p>“The maze of tunnels are likely warded to deter trespassers,” Kidogo adds, sitting herself back down into her oversized seat.<br/>
“If we can find one of the coven entrances and break the ward, things should be straight forward from there.” Hellboy says, looking a tad distant. He’d been sullen since we started planning. Something else seemed on his mind.</p><p>“We shouldn’t have any problem finding an entrance.” Kidogo scoffed, raising her head proudly as she did so. </p><p>“I am familiar of sorts after all. If I didn’t know any magic how much help could I be.”</p><p>“So you can find an entrance?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course dear.” She smiled. </p><p>I smiled back. I felt so relieved to finally have a plan. Or to have anything on this case in general. So much seemed up to chance, it was nice to have some certainties.</p><p> </p><p>“But I must say,” she added, bringing the excitement of the room back to a standstill.</p><p>“This is no small undertaking. I feel you should… aaah, how does the saying go. Have all your ducks in rows?”</p><p>She shakes her head, in a way that showed she felt she could do better.</p><p>“Make peace with your gods. Finish unfinished business.” She said, more sure of herself this time.</p><p> </p><p>We finished our discussion for the night and the library slowly emptied, except for Kidogo, who left to my room to tend to her little mistress. It was just me and Abe left in the library. </p><p>He had left for his tank. He had placed a few books about old gods and myths on his reading stands and was silently reading. I followed suit, grabbing a book from his pile labeled “Ancient blood gods and their effect on our world.” I had read through this already during one of my late night study sessions, but another look through couldn’t hurt. </p><p>I plopped myself down on the pile of pillows next to the tank and began flipping through the pages.</p><p> </p><p>An hour or so had passed when I heard a splash from above. I looked to my left to find Abe, wrapped in a towel looking in my direction. </p><p>“You’re blushing.” He said, with a smile in his big blue eyes.</p><p>I blush harder.<br/>
“Of course I’m blushing” I say in a harsh whisper, as to try not to wake the two ladies in the next room.<br/>
“In any other situation, seeing your boyfriend in a towel, dripping wet, is a perfect reason to be blushing.”</p><p>He looked at me curiously.</p><p>“But I’m always wet,” he says as blankly as possible, enjoying how flustered I was getting. </p><p>I looked at him dumbfounded by his blatant teasing “That’s what she said.” I huff, fighting his goofiness with immaturity.</p><p>He let out an exasperated “ah” as he walked over and sat next to me with a great “poff” of the pillows beneath him. </p><p>I leaned my head on his velvety shoulder, the book to my side long forgotten, and gently closed my eyes. He wrapped an arm around me and leaned his head atop mine. I sighed beneath his touch.</p><p>“I love you Abraham.” I said, snuggling into his chest.</p><p>He kissed my head and stroked my back, repeating the line into my ear.</p><p>“I love you to Charlotte.”</p><p>He slowly rested his chin back atop my head and began fiddling with my hair.<br/>
#“Such an odd thing, hair.”# He thought to me.</p><p>I giggle, #“ you only think that because you can’t grow any.”#</p><p>I can feel him tilt his head on top of mine, considering my words in the matter of fact way I’ve come to understand is very silly.</p><p>“Perhaps odd isn’t right.”<br/>
He pauses, planning his next words carefully.</p><p>“It’s a bit crazy and all over the place at times.”<br/>
I rolled my eyes, remembering the morning I had asked the bald fish man to help brush out a knot in my hair.</p><p>“ but at the same time, it can be soft and beautiful.” He leaned forward again.<br/>
“And strong.” He whispered near my ear, more shy than normal.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we still talking about hair?” I question out loud, gently taking his face in my hands, to look him in the eyes. </p><p>“Not entirely.” He admits.</p><p>#“Is there anything you’d like to do, or say, before the assignment tomorrow? Anything at all?”#</p><p>I look at him a tad inquisitive. </p><p>“Where’d that come from?”</p><p>He looks me in the eyes and clasps his hand around one of the hands I have resting on his cheek.</p><p>“I know you don’t always like to open up and ask for anything. From one people pleaser, to another, is there anything you’d like to do? Anything at all?”</p><p>I smile at him, thankful for the sentiment, and kiss him gently. Kisses become heavier, and turn to love bites. Sitting there Just enjoying being in each other's arms. Of the others breath catching when just the right spot is licked, or kissed. Or the giggles and sweet nothings whispered to each other half through telepathy. </p><p> </p><p>We finally break from our passion, holding each other.  Heads pressed together, trying to be as close as possible to the other.</p><p>“There’s nothing I’d rather do than spend the night with you in the biblical sense.” I finally say.</p><p>“But,” he replied for me. Looking at me with those understanding eyes.</p><p>“But I want to wait.” He waits patiently for me to finish.</p><p>“I want to have something to look forward to after the mission. A promise of sorts, that it’s not just a death mission. It might not really make sense logistically, but I can’t go into this mission thinking it’s an end.”</p><p>I sigh, trying to better word my reasoning.</p><p>“You asked me earlier if there was anything I wanted, anything at all.” </p><p>I look him shyly in the eyes, not backing down, sure of my next words.</p><p>“Well, if you’d agree to it, I think I’d want to live my life with more of you in it. I want to wake up next to you, and keep waking up next to you for as long as you’d have me.”</p><p>He places his hand on my cheek. Excitement bubbling off him. </p><p>“Is this a proposal?” He asked, a list of questions obvious in his face.</p><p>“It’s not a proposal, per se, more like a promise to try to live past tomorrow, and maybe start looking to the future, if you’d be interested.”</p><p>If he could smile I’m sure he would be grinning ear to ear.</p><p>“Nothing would make me happier.” He smiled kissing my forehead.</p><p>We sat there cuddling for who knows how long, enjoying each others company as long as we could. But perfect moments don’t last long. And that was when the door to the library swung open.</p><p>“Hellboy?” I squeaked as me and Abe untangled ourselves from each other.</p><p>“What’s wrong Red?” Abe asked, worry clear in his voice. </p><p>“They took her, those damn witches took Liz!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-<br/>
Sorry this took so long. Was just kinda busy with life. Just 2-3 more chapters to go. Hope the next few are all you hoped for. I’ve been writing this for the better part of a year, and I still can’t believe how much I’ve done. Thanks for seeing this through with me. See y’all soon with the next few chapters. &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Ch 14: Tunnels and Torment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>IMPORTANT NOTE<br/>edited last chapter. Kidogo visited before with her old mistress, and know of another entrance through the pine barrens (home of the jersey devil).</p><p>It was dark in the pine barrens that night. The air was unmoving, and unnaturally silent as we made our way to the cave on Kidogos map. Liz's asylum had been breached in the clan's largest kidnapping yet. No one was left inside, not even the staff. This, and the fact that Hellboy couldn’t be stopped once he heard the news ment our plan had to be put into action earlier than expected. </p><p>I cringed at the stagnancy of the air. Now I knew why the witches always reeked of pine, this must have been one of their main entrances to the lair below us. We halted in our tracks as Kidogo threw up a hand signal for us to pause as she slowly walked to the cave ahead of us. </p><p>She studied the entrance, pensive and nervous. When she eventually signaled us to come forward I released a breath I didn’t know I was holding.</p><p>Among the 20 of us that came on this trip, 10 of us went forward into the cave, hellboy, Abe and I among them. The other 10 held back to watch the entrance for trouble, our backup in case things went south.</p><p>Kidogo led the party further into the cave, hellboy and I followed closely behind her.</p><p>“Be cautious of boobytraps.” Kidogo warned.<br/>“I do not trust this place.”</p><p>I kept my eyes on the ground ahead of me, a strange calm washing over me as we continued on, until…</p><p>*Snap*</p><p>We turned around, just in time to see a wall slide up behind us, splitting the party in two, with Abe on the far side.</p><p>“Blue, this is green, do you copy?...” I commed, sternness hardening my voice so the panic wouldn’t take hold of me.</p><p>No response, I commed again.</p><p>“Blue, this is green. Blue, do you copy?...”</p><p>No response.</p><p>“ABE!?” I felt a large hand grab my shoulder, Red.</p><p>“Just wait a sec, green bean, I’m sure he’s fine.”</p><p>I calmed my breathing, and waited a few more seconds.</p><p>“Green… it’s blue…” it was a fuzzy signal, but he was alive.</p><p>“All Good here… there’s… path… following…”</p><p>“We must continue forward if we do not wish to be found immediately.” Kidogo interrupted.</p><p>“We’re going to keep going forward, if you guys can do the same.” I commed to the group behind us.</p><p>“Objective hasn’t changed,” Manning butts in from outside the cave. </p><p>“Go in, find civilians, neutralize the threat.”</p><p>“We got it Manning.” I reply, as we continue onward. </p><p>Eventually we reach a crossroads. There’s three different tunnels ahead of us. I sniff each tunnel entrance, but it’s no use, and it’s not a coincidence.</p><p>“There’s something confusing my nose, and I think there’s magic behind it.”</p><p>Kidogo scoffs at my excuse and flicks her hand by each entrance, and suddenly I can smell the trail again.</p><p>“Warding spells such as these are of child’s play, you should know better, child.” </p><p>“Yes ma’am,” I say, a smile plastered on my face as we start down the leftmost path.</p><p>As we’re walking noises begin to grow louder down the tunnel. At first it was faint voices, but it quickly grew into a caccoffany of wails and screams.</p><p>“LIZ!” Was all I heard before Hellboy went barreling ahead.</p><p>I sighed, exasperated, before following after.</p><p>“Damnit RED!”</p><p>As I ran, the slim tunnel opened up into a great, dimly lit cavern. The sight before me was almost too terrible for words. People and mythical beings of all ages, chained up to the walls about the room. I tried to put my mask back on, but it was too late, the smell of waste, iron and death hung heavily among the musty, poorly ventilated cavern, and there was no escaping It’s gravity. Many of the folks who were chained up looked sick, or near death. All seemed unwashed, weak, and frail. In the Center of the massive room sat a lake of putrid black liquid, and a small island which sat in its middle. I walked up to the lakes edge and studied its contents carefully, and quickly realized why everyone looked so frail. </p><p>“It’s blood,” I gasped, holding back tears from its stench.</p><p>“Old blood.”</p><p>I looked up, remembering Hellboy had run ahead of me, only to find him maybe 10 feet away, looking at the island with a hastily expression hanging on his face.<br/>I looked to where he was staring so intently and nearly cried out in terror, or relief.</p><p>There on the islands Center, lay Liz, unmoving.</p><p>Without a word, Hellboy gingerly hoops into the lake, testing it’s depths, and begins to wade his way to the island.</p><p>“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” We hear from behind us. It was Kidogo, and the look of fear that was plastered on her face sent chills up my spine.</p><p>“YOU MUST NOT DISTURB THE LAKE!!!” But it was too late. Suddenly the ground began to shake, as if something massive was moving beneath us. Then the lake began to ripple, as if something was moving beneath its surface. </p><p>“YOU HAVE AWAKENED HIM, THE SUMMONER OF CTHULHU!!”</p><p>I pulled out my gun and readied my aim, waiting for something to breach the lake's surface, but nothing came up, Hellboy went down. He suddenly disappeared beneath the lake's surface, seemingly pulled down by a mighty force, then all hell broke loose.</p><p> </p><p>Great tentacles exploded forth from the lakes depths, throwing me to a wall. Hellboy hung wriggling in one of the great tentacles' arms, shooting through it to free himself. After several mighty shots from Hellboy's Samaritan he's released from its grasp and splashes in the liquid below.</p><p>“Kidogo!” I shout, still assessing the battle in front of me.</p><p>“Can you pick a lock?!”</p><p>She nodded, seemingly in shock, but understanding what I was about to ask of her.</p><p>“Free everyone you can, I’m gonna help here!!” I say as I leap toward the great tentacled creature.</p><p>I begin to shoot at the tentacle in front of me blowing massive holes through it. The creature shrieks in rage, or terror, I couldn’t be sure which, but it didn’t stop it for long. It began diving for me, sending tentacle after massive tentacle in my direction. </p><p>Hellboy suddenly resurfaced near the island, and began to make his way to Liz while I worked as distraction. </p><p>I took my eyes off the beast for one second, and it slammed into me with the force of a school bus.</p><p>I grimaced at the crunch I heard from the impact, but I couldn’t afford to pause. Out of bullets, I began to claw and bite the tentacle to ribbons. In response the great beast pulled away with me still clinging on to it. It began to flail wildly, hitting me against surface after surface. Finally I lost my grip and flung into a far wall, the wind knocked clean out of me.</p><p>I thought I’d receive more blows from the beast, but it had stopped fighting for the moment. <br/>It’s tentacles suddenly recede back into the lake's murky depths, and the lake begins to drain.</p><p>I sit up to find hellboy rushing Liz to safety, and Kidogo sending the last of the captives out a back tunnel. </p><p>“At least they’re safe.” I think to myself, holding my side in pain with each shaky breath I take.</p><p>I turn back to the now empty lake bed as I sit myself against a cave wall and decide to see this mess through.</p><p>Slowly rising from the great divot in the caves floor walks a man, coated in blood. Slowly the blood sinks into the man's skin and something odd becomes noticeable. As he reaches for a cloak hanging on the cave wall near me, it becomes undeniable that his skin is an olive green, and his long slicked back hair is a white blond. But what is most noticeable about this new figure is his eyes. They are deep gold, and slotted like cats eyes.</p><p>Before I can muster the strength to say anything, the man walks over to me. Fully clothed now, he bends down to my height, and smiles.</p><p>“Hello Sister, I’ve been expecting you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Ch 15: Graves and Goodbyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I froze in place, not because of the pain radiating off of every inch of me, but from the gravity of what this stranger just said. </p><p>"Sister?"</p><p>His smile widened far too pleasantly under the circumstances as he continued.</p><p>"Yes dear, you are my sister, and I your big brother. Do you not recognize me?" He questions as he lets a gentle hand cup my face.</p><p>I panic as I wrack my brain for answers, but none come. My mind is too overrun with questions and pain to think properly. </p><p>I shake my head no, freeing my face from his grasp.</p><p>"You poor dear," he whispers as he clicks his tongue disapprovingly</p><p> </p><p>"Those agents really did a number on you after all those years." </p><p>I pause, confused by his words, and he notices.</p><p>"What, did they tell you they found you among the garbage of the troll market?" He questions his voice raising in volume as his anger rises.</p><p>I say nothing.</p><p>"They took you from me when you were just a wee thing. We grew up in that market sure, but you weren't alone. Terrible fools they were to do a thing like that. I made sure they got what they deserved."</p><p>I refocused my thoughts, and looked him directly in his cold golden eyes, and spoke.</p><p>"My father didn't die of natural causes...did he?"</p><p>It was his turn to turn quiet, and my turn to grow mad.</p><p>"DID HE!"</p><p>There's no need for that tone with me dear. If you're speaking of the human that stole you from me then yes, I had a hand in his demise, but I made it quick for you. OH, He deserved so much more than the quick death in his sleep that I SO GRACIOUSLY GAVE HIM FOR RAISING YOU AWAY FROM ME!!..." He paused to calm his voice.</p><p>"but I gave him peace on your behalf, little sister. Now there is nothing keeping us apart."</p><p>I pause, processing what's being said.</p><p>"What do you want with me?... what are you doing down here?... what..."</p><p>"One question at a time dear." He interrupts, flicking a playful finger at my nose.<br/>
"You always did have a bad habit of rambling, even as a babe."</p><p>I clench my jaw, anger flooding me, when I suddenly begin to feel a presence gaining closer. silence fills the gap between us, until he decides to continue.</p><p>"...well if you must know, I'm the newest chieftain of this witch tribe." He says in a sing-song manner springing up from his place in front of me and walking around the room, seemingly in search of something.</p><p>"So you're the summoner of Cthulhu?" I blurt out, trying to distract him from what I can feel is coming.</p><p>He skips around the lakes edge and stops suddenly in his tracks, seeming to find what he was looking for.</p><p>"Well you're not entirely wrong." He giggles, bending down to a worn stone in the ground.</p><p>"While we're not technically witches, we are of magic, if the green skin didn't give that away for you." He lifts the large stone from its place in the ground and pulls a large book from the hole it left.</p><p>"Are you going to use that to summon your Yogsathoth to open the portal?" I enquire, knowing the presence I felt earlier is practically right outside the cave door.</p><p>"Oh no silly," he laughs.<br/>
"You're already here."</p><p>I can feel the color drain from my face.</p><p>"Hu... what?..." Finally backup arrives. I can see Abe, and manning. Reds even there. But I barely notice as the man before me repeats himself.</p><p>"You, my dear sister, are Yogsathoth. The final key to releasing our father, and the rest of the old ones from his prison in the pocket dimension."</p><p>I crumble.</p><p>"Bu...but I thought the sacrifices were to... to..."</p><p>"To Yogsathoth?  Well that's where I come in. I take the sacrifices into myself, and I shall be your battery of sorts. Together we can release our father and regain our birthright as rulers of this land."</p><p>The smile on his face makes my stomach churn, and I gag.</p><p>"Charlotte!" I hear from the cave entrance.</p><p>I turn to my team, a look of pleading on my face. </p><p>"Help" is the only thing I can think, as I am too afraid to speak.</p><p>"Now!" Blue shouts with a rage I had never seen from him before.</p><p>A barrage of bullets come crashing down on the man before me. They tear through him, but he regenerates with each hit. He releases a great shriek as a mass of tentacles escape from his chest and fly in the direction of the bullets.</p><p>With the noise I snap back to reality. I rush for the book in front of the man and snatch it from his grasp. </p><p>"SISTER!!" He screeches. But I nope out of there.</p><p>Enraged, he focuses his attacks on me. Big mistake. Hellboy sends a solid hit to his head with his rock hand and rocks his world. I rush to Abe's side and hand him the book.</p><p>"Keep this safe, see if there's anything we can use in it!" I shout over the noise of the room.</p><p>He nods and rushes for cover while he tries to translate the pages.</p><p>I rejoin the fight with new vigor. I come in, racing on all fours, tackling him to the ground, while Hellboy and the rest of the agents shoot down any tentacles they see. I scratch and bite, and punch, and gouge, but he just keeps healing himself. That's when I finally have an idea.</p><p>"RED, I NEED YOUR LIGHT!" </p><p>He smiles.</p><p>"Thought you'd never ask!"  </p><p>He chucks a grenade at me and I nearly pass out.</p><p>"Overkill"  I whisper to myself, as I take out the pin, shove it in the guy's mouth, and run. </p><p>A great boom follows. The cave shakes greatly from the force. And then there's silence.</p><p> </p><p>"...is it over?" I question out loud, as I wander over to the blast zone cautiously."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tentacles suddenly cut through the smoke, restraining or killing every last person in the room, including me.</p><p> </p><p>Out walks the man, not a scratch on him, though his robe had seen better days. It fell tattered where it was tied around his waist, leaving him shirtless, the mass of tentacles still writhing from their place in his stomach.</p><p>"I tried to do this the easy way sister, but you've forced my hand." He pulls Abe from behind a cave wall and brings him to his face.<br/>
He tries to pull the book from his grasp, but Abe wasn't relenting. So he squeezed him tighter.</p><p>"NO!" I say without thinking, quickly shutting up, but he notices my slip.</p><p>"Oh, you CARE for this one sister? Well why didn't you say so. That makes this whole mess so much simpler." The smile falls from his face, as he rips the book out of Abe's hands and brings it to my face.</p><p>"Read these words, or he, and everyone else here, dies." </p><p>I looked at Abraham. He looked in pain, but he still shook his head no, begging me not to agree to this madman's demands, but I couldn't put his life, or the life of any of my other friends at risk any more than I already had. </p><p>I looked down and began to read.</p><p> </p><p>“Si enim hanc, gratias ago tibi, quia quod eius facere potueris legere.”</p><p>The room began to darken, as a portal where the lake once was, began to open. Hellboy writhed in the tentacles grasp, only barely managing to free one arm.</p><p> </p><p> “tibi gratias ago pro subsidium quod mihi, dedi tibi.”</p><p> </p><p>The portal began to take more shape, as Abe and red locked eyes. Moving slowly, Abe gestured to the bag of grenades left on the ground. Then gestured to the shaky ceiling above them.</p><p> </p><p>“annum fere post actum operis. tunc erit sui noughty.”</p><p> </p><p>With a nod of his head, Red slowly reached for his Samaritan, but the tentacles were in the way of his holster. </p><p> </p><p>“Spero tibi placet.”</p><p> </p><p>Noises could now be heard nearing the portal as it began to stabilize. Red kept reaching for his gun, but the time was cutting close. </p><p>"Damnit,” he muttered, and squeezed the tentacle holding him with his still bound rock hand as hard as he could. He was released just enough to get a hold of his gun and shoot his way through the tentacle.</p><p>"NO!" The man yelled, turning to stop Red, who dodged or shot at every tentacle that came his way. I paused my reading, and the portal began to flicker, making the man turn his full attention back on me.</p><p>"FINISH IT NOW OR THE FISH MAN GETS CRUSHED!!"</p><p> </p><p>He increases his hold on Abe and I begin to panic. </p><p>"NOW!!"</p><p>"HEY SQUIDY!" we hear behind us. </p><p>It's red with the entire bag of grenades ready to blow at the push of a button. Cigar in mouth.</p><p>"THAT WILL DO YOU NO GOOD AGAINST ME, YOU KNOW THIS DEMON!"</p><p>"It's not for you..." he says, taking a puff from his cigar, savoring it, as he throws the bag high into the air with his rock hand.</p><p>It explodes with great force, as the ceiling begins to collapse. </p><p>With the man distracted I wiggle my spare pistol from its holster and shoot him point blank in the head.</p><p>His grip loosens for a moment as he regenerates and we use that time to wiggle free. We all begin heading for the exit as massive rocks begin raining from above. I'm almost to the exit when a tentacle grabs hold of my arm. </p><p>"Sister, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" I look back at the still reforming creature who called himself my family, and felt nothing as I aimed my gun at his head.</p><p>"I. Am not. Your sister."</p><p>I fired at him three more times until he finally let go of me and I ran for the exit with my friends and alleys. </p><p> </p><p>///////////////////////////////////</p><p> </p><p>When we reached the surface again it felt like a great burden was lifted from our chests. The captives were all cared for and sent to their respective hospitals. Those who were of magical origin were released after treatment at headquarters and some light questioning. The humans were sent to the infirmary, mostly for blood transfusions. They were questioned, and told they were kidnapped by mentally ill cultists, and paid to keep quiet about things. </p><p>Many of the witches who were once part of the coven were sacrificed early on. The few that survived fled back to the tunnels to rebuild, having lived through enough conflict they've remained amazingly peaceful.</p><p>Kidogo took Salha back home to Dar es Salaam in Tanzania. Her father has been very grateful and has offered us sanctuary in Tanzania if we ever need it. Salha messages often and I miss her dearly. I'm sure she'll grow into an amazing queen someday.</p><p>Liz woke without any major physical damage. Mentally, she had a lot to deal with. Being used as bait for a crazy evil demigod can be a difficult thing to handle. But she's seeing a shrink and doing better. On the bright side, she and Hellboy patched things up, and they look like they're good for each other.</p><p> </p><p>"As for me? I took a few months off duty, and decided to go visit my old barracks, and pay my respects to you dad."</p><p>I say leaning against his headstone. Smiling softly at his memory as I continued my story.</p><p> </p><p> "It's been a while since I've been home, here in Illinois. The house needed some real maintenance."</p><p>" Working on the house helped me think through what I'd been through. And with Abe by my side every step of the way, I felt like I could conquer the world." </p><p>My smile turned serious as I mulled over my next words.</p><p>"It's been a while since the incident happened, and I've had the last few words of that book seared into my head."</p><p>"You'd be disappointed," I chuckle.<br/>
"I've been too scared to say them until now."</p><p>I closed my eyes and let the warm fall sun sink into my skin as I whispered into the breeze the words that had haunted me.</p><p> </p><p>"gratias ago tibi, atque vale..."</p><p> </p><p>I let myself cry freely for a while. Letting myself feel the grief I'd let fade away with new force. I'd missed him, I'd always miss him. And that was ok. </p><p>"Hey," I hear from behind me.</p><p>"Hey Abe." I say wiping my eyes dry.</p><p>"The planes ready, ready to go home?" </p><p>I smile at him, and take his hand.</p><p>"Yeah, lets go."</p><p> </p><p>Every day is a new day. You don't need to shut feelings out. When you surround yourself with love. Any kind of love. life seems worth living. So let yourself feel, even when it's bad. Because once you work through some of the bad, it can open you up to more of the good in life, ok?</p><p> </p><p> ///////////////////////<br/>
Hope it's not too cheesy. Felt a message of self love and growth was something some folks might need to hear in these times.<br/>
Anyway, if you translate the Latin in this you might find a secret.<br/>
Next chapter will be an NSFW that doesn't need plot to read. If you don't like them skip it and let this be your end. If you want it, stay tuned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Ch 16: showers and snuggles (nsfw)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After another five hours of flying we finally arrived back at the BPRD main branch. It had been a while since we’d been back and I missed the place.<br/>
We greeted our friends, and headed for the library for some much needed peace and quiet. Not bothering to unpack our bags, Abe and I flopped onto the bed in my room and cuddled. We’d been sleeping in the same bed for a few months now. We’re still new to the experience, but waking up to Abe’s face most mornings has been a blessing.</p><p>I roll over to face Abe in the bed.</p><p>“Feeling dry?” I ask.</p><p>“Not particularly, but I do feel a bit grimy after so much flying.” I nod in agreement sitting up in bed as I begin to take my shirt off.</p><p>“What are you up to?” He asked, turning so he could better enjoy the view.</p><p>“I was going to go take a shower… if you wanted to join me?” </p><p>I didn’t need to say it twice. We stripped and headed for the attached bathroom. </p><p>I turned the water on, bending over to check the temperature. As I did I felt a webbed hand slap my ass. I squeaked from the surprise, and turned around to see a very bemused fish man standing behind me. </p><p>“Oh, you’re teasing is going to get you in a lot of trouble one of these days…” </p><p>I say wrapping my arms around his shoulders.</p><p>He smiled, inching his face closer to mine.</p><p>“Do you think that day might be today?” Teased in his best bedroom voice.</p><p>I decided to tease him back, and completely disengage.</p><p>“Maybe,” I shrugged as I released my hold around his neck and hopped in the shower.</p><p>This worked as I’d hoped. I began to shampoo my hair as Abe walked into the shower after me, a deep need growing in him. </p><p>As I washed the soap out of my hair I felt two webbed hands wrap around my waist, and something hard begin to press into my back. </p><p>Abraham leaned his head to my ear, and whispered in a deep husky voice, </p><p>“Would you like me to wash your back?” </p><p>I shook my head yes.<br/>
He grabbed the soap and got a good lather before his hands began to travel over my body. </p><p>First to my back, massaging me as he went. Then to my butt. Then my hips, and stomach. Finally he massaged my breasts as I leaned my head back into his chest, one of my hands grasped his shoulder behind me, and the other was wandering around his hip. I couldn’t keep my hands from wandering so I finally turned around to face him. </p><p>“My turn.” I gasped between tight breathes. </p><p>I grabbed the soap and let my hands roam. </p><p>First his chest and stomach. Then his hips. Then my hands danced their way to his ass, and up his back.</p><p>He set to kissing my neck as his hands continued to make their way over my back. </p><p>I reached my arms around his shoulders and gently caressed his gills making a groan rise from deep in his chest. </p><p>What was once a back rub soon became a miasma of moans, kisses and pleasure, but the shower wasn’t a good place for things to continue in.</p><p>“Bed?” I asked between breaths.</p><p>“Bed,” he confirmed, holding my waist tight to his as the bulge poking into my stomach became very apparent. </p><p>I shut the water off and he grabbed me by the ass, hoisting me up so I could Straddle him while he carried me to the bed, not bothering to dry off. </p><p>He gently lowered me onto my back at the edge of bed, pressing himself against me, chest and all, still placing heavy kisses along each other’s necks and jaws. </p><p>He began to rub his throbbing member against my slit, making me moan out in pleasure. </p><p>He broke from our kiss and leaned into my ear, “May I?”  He pleaded in a desperate, and hungry voice. </p><p>“Gods please.” I cry, clawing desperately at his back, so ready for more. </p><p>He doesn’t need any more convincing. He slowly begins sliding his hot dick into me, sliding in and back out , going slightly deeper with each new try. Inch by inch he slides into me until finally I’ve taken all 8 inches of him. Completely comfortable and ready to continue, I begin to wiggle my hips, begging him to start moving again, and he does. He starts to thrust hard and deep into me, keeping a steady rhythm as we both moan in pleasure. </p><p>My brain begins to unwind as he keeps going, I can feel a pressure growing low in my stomach, but he’s not quite hitting my G spot, and he can tell. </p><p>“Doggy?” He questions.</p><p>I nod my head yes, unable to form words. </p><p>Without a moment of hesitation he flips me onto my stomach and continues to pound into me, then he hits it.</p><p>I moan intensely into the sheets in front of me as I feel the pressure rise in my stomach.</p><p>“Right there, I love it, don’t stop!” I manage to squeak. He moans in understanding, and continues to pound into me.<br/>
It isn’t long before I can feel my climax building. </p><p>“A…Abe!” Is all I could muster, as he moans once again in agreeance.</p><p>“Me too.” He moans. He begins to speed up as he feels me tighten around him, and all at once I cum hard, and repeatedly. Abe keeps going as his climax isn’t far behind. </p><p>“Where?” Is all he can manage between quick and sloppy thrusts. </p><p>“It’s safe,” I gasp, still climaxing. </p><p>“Please… please cum inside me.” He doesn't hold back. With a few shaky thrusts he cums deep inside me. I feel it deep in me and shudder with pleasure as we slowly calm down from our high.<br/>
He slowly pulls out of me, and lays next to me on the bed.</p><p>We lay there breathing heavily for a while, as we slowly turn to each other and tangle our limbs together once again, cuddling, and talking about what we liked and would like to try.</p><p>I paused for a moment and giggled to myself.</p><p>“What is it?” He thought to me.</p><p>“I just realized we’re gonna need another shower.” I giggled back to him.</p><p>He paused for a moment and looked me in the eyes with devilish intentions.</p><p>“Who says we’re done?”</p><p> </p><p>///////////////////////</p><p> </p><p>Hope y’all liked this, it was my first ever nsfw post.<br/>
Thanks for being here for the last year. This is the end of this story. But if you stay tuned, I’ve got another story in the works right now. It’s a grillby x oc story and the first chapter should be out soon.</p><p>Thanks for everything. Bye</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>